647d12
by NachtcGleiskette
Summary: A young girl escapes a mutant testing facility and is picked up by the Xmen. But she has a very hazy past, one that could prove quite dangerous. Chapter 16: the end STORY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I know, it's an original character..I usually am not a fan of original characters, but I kinda thought of her, and wanted to write about her.  
  
~&~  
  
The sirens blared out behind her. She didn't listen, she just ran. She kept running, as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was running, or where to go, but she was running away from that place. And that was good enough for her.  
  
She heard the dogs barking not too far behind her, and could hear the men shouting. They were definitely on her tail. God, how would she shake them? With this damn collar, she couldn't use her powers. So she continued to run through the forest around her. She stumbled a bit, and fell to the ground, landing in a puddle left from a fresh rainfall. But she immediately got back up and continued. She looked behind her and could see the faint glow of flashlights. They were closing in. She looked ahead and through the trees, she could see other lights. They looked like the lights of a town. She didn't have much further, if she could just get into town, she may have a chance of truly escaping. And she knew what was in store for her if she didn't escape. More injections. She was getting tired, but felt a second burst of energy when she thought about the injections. No way she'd let them do that to her ever again. She burst through the trees and ran into the town.  
  
~&~  
  
Harry was about ready to close up for the night. It wasn't a good night for the bar anyway, and after the Jets had lost, it had put nearly everyone in a sour mood and they left early. So here he was, just after midnight, closing it all up. He just hoped that business would get better, otherwise he may have to call it quits.  
  
Just as he was walking up to the door to lock it, a young girl crashed through. She ducked behind the bar quickly. Harry scratched his head and followed her. She sat there, her knees drawn up under her chin, weeping. She slightly rocked back and forth. He noticed that she wore what looked like hospital scrubs, but they were torn, filthy and wet. She herself was covered in mud, and had some type of strange metal choker around her neck. He guessed she was about, 15, maybe 16 years old?  
  
He crouched down to her and put his hand out. She flinched away from him. "Here, I ain't gonna hurt ya, sweetie." He told her. "Where did ya come from? Who ya runnin from?"  
  
She looked at him with her tearful eyes, and then looked down again, quickly. She tried to make words, but her mouth wasn't working. She cried in frustration. If only she could tell him the danger they were both in.  
  
"Aw, honey, don't cry." Harry said to her. "What's your name?" Name? She thought. My name. What is my name? I am 647d12. Again, she tried to speak, but she couldn't. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think. She just sat and cried.  
  
"It's ok, you don't have to talk, honey," Harry comforted. "Do you have a home? Parents? Somewhere I can take you?"  
  
She shook her head. She was beginning to shiver. 'She must be freezing!' Harry thought. After all, it was the dead of winter. "Ok, how about you come with me, then? Would you like that? You can rest and we'll talk in the morning?"  
  
She nodded yes and Harry helped her up. He walked her to the door, and after locking up the bar, helped her into his car. They drove to his house a few blocks away.  
  
~&~  
  
He watched from the woods as she got into the older man's car and they drove off. His face was pulled into an angry grimace. She thought she could get away so easily, huh? She was wrong. No one escaped him. Especially not her. She was different from the other mutants in his facility. She had been placed in his care by an important superior, one who had specific plans for this mutant. He had promised to look after her. And he never broke his promises. One of the young soldiers trotted up to him.  
  
"Sir, should we go after her?" he asked, standing at attention.  
  
"No, we'll wait until morning," he replied. He then turned and began to walk back toward the facility.  
  
"But, sir-"  
  
"You have your orders, soldier!" He snapped. "We know where she is. No one escapes Boliver Trask."  
  
~&~  
  
She followed him into the house. "My wife's probably asleep, let's try not to wake her," he said to her. He led her to a small bedroom. He pulled open a drawer in the dresser ands handed her a large t shirt and a pair of pajama pants. "Don't think my daughter'll mind if ya borrow these tonight." She sat on the bed, staring at him. He bent down to eye level. "Why don't ya get cleaned up? The bathroom's in there." She walked to where he pointed and peeked in. He followed behind her and said. "You think you gonna be ok?"  
  
She looked at him, and nodded. He smiled and turned to leave the room. But she grabbed his arm and he turned back toward her. She put her hands up to her choker. "Oh, you want help getting that off?" He proceeded to look for the opening latch. This was the weirdest thing he had ever seen. He noticed what looked like a key hole and ran out to get a screwdriver. "Ok, hold still." He jammed the screwdriver into the hole and fiddled for a while. After a few minutes, it shorted a bit and fell to the ground. The girl stared at it in pieces and then threw her arms around Harry, happily. Harry was shocked by this bold move, but her reciprocated the hug and then left the room.  
  
She was free. She could feel the guards in her mind dissolve as she was allowed to think again. She hoped that speech would come back to her soon, so she could properly thank her savior. But she had lived for nearly four years with that collar, unable to speak, think, or remember. All she knew with that collar on was that she was 647d12. And now she wasn't any longer. She stepped out of her clothes and into the warm shower. She had thought she had never had a warm shower in her life, but she was wrong. This felt familiar. It felt right. It was something that humans did, and for the first time she really felt human.  
  
~&~  
  
Xavier watched the news intently. There had been quite a bit of unrest in Washington regarding mutants rights. The house was split, half yea, half nay. Unfortunately, it was the nay's who had the biggest mouths, and the news was more intent on letting them speak than those in favor of mutant rights. One particular Senator had the loudest voice against mutant rights. He was Senator Jonathon Bradley, a man whose daughter had been killed by a mutant years ago. It was hard for people to ignore him, his plea was not that of an ignorant and afraid human, but of a father still reeling from the loss of his child. He sighed as he switched off the television. He made his way down to Cerebro, for his daily check. As he entered and donned the headpiece, it lit up. "New Mutant Signature detected" the computer told him. Xavier listened as the new mutant was detailed to him.  
  
~&~  
  
Ok, I really REALLY don't know much about Trask, but in here he owns a mutant testing facility (obviously). I know, I made up a few characters..I was gonna use Kelly as the senator, but in evoverse, he's the principal..so that's niltch. Anyway, yes, I swear the X men will be in this (as if I could write a story that didn't involve my Kurt!), please R&R..... 


	2. Chapter 2

To my reviewers: "Have I told, you lately, that I love you?" hehe, Thanx for the reviews, especially Dr. Lauryl...I love constructive criticism.and about Harry, I know what you're saying, just consider him a random good Samaritan. He really doesn't have a big role in this story, so I don't plan to get much more into him...  
  
But here's chapter 2...  
  
Disclaimer: I no own any...except, of course, 647d12...yes, I OWN her...I keep her locked up in the attic, and feed her a bucket of fish heads once a week...  
  
~&~  
  
The girl opened her eyes. She sat up quickly, taking in what she saw. It wasn't the dank walls of her cell. This was a bright bedroom, pink walls, sparse posters. Then she remembered last night. She was finally free! Her stomach grumbled. And hungry, she thought.  
  
She swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked out of the room, cautiously. She looked around, and could hear voices coming from around a corner. She peeked around and could see the man from last night reading a paper. He looked up toward her and smiled. "Hungry?"  
  
She nodded and walked over to the table. She was about to sit down when someone else entered the kitchen. She froze, watching the woman with fear. The woman approached the girl. "Well, hello, young one. I'm Claudia, Harry's wife." The woman extended her hand. The girl stared at it, before tentatively taking it in her own. "Now, would you like some breakfast?"  
  
The girl nodded and sat next to Harry. "I'm sorry, we don't have much cereal or anything here," Claudia told her, searching through the cupboards and refrigerator. "Harry and I aren't much of breakfast people, and with our daughter being away at school, I don't see the need for buying it any more. How do eggs sound?"  
  
The girl just nodded again. She'd eat anything. It didn't matter what. It had been a long time since she had had a real meal. Before the collar had been taken off, she would have ventured that she'd NEVER had real food. But something about all of this seemed familiar.  
  
Claudia approached the girl and laid a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her. The girl immediately began to dig in, practically inhaling them. Claudia watched in a bit of shock. She was quite shocked when her husband told her that he had brought home some random runaway. That was such a dangerous thing to do, but her Harry was a sweet man, even if a bit naïve. And something in her heart told Claudia that this girl needed their help. Just looking at the girl, you know she had been through a lot. The poor thing couldn't even speak.  
  
647d12 finished the eggs and looked to her hosts. Claudia chuckled a bit and got up to make her more. Harry took a sip of his coffee and asked her "So, what were you running from last night?"  
  
She opened her mouth, but speech still hadn't come back to her. So she sighed and just shrugged sadly.  
  
Harry took another sip and looked back to his paper. "Well, we're going to bring you to the police station today. See if they know o anyone looking for you. Maybe find you're family?"  
  
'Family?' she thought. That sounded familiar. She knew what the word meant, and it thrilled her that maybe there was someone out there looking for her. She nodded vigorously as Claudia returned to her with another plateful of eggs.  
  
~&~  
  
The Velocity landed effortlessly in the woods outside the small town of Dolmietter, Vermont. It was a tiny little town at the base of a mountain, barely noticeable on an average map. Ororo Munroe looked to the Professor.  
  
"Should you tell me something about this girl before we begin?" she asked. "Obviously she's different from the others. You usually have Jean accompany you."  
  
"She is different, Ororo." The Professor began. "She is a rather powerful and unstable young woman. I didn't want to endanger any of the children on this mission."  
  
"I see," Ororo said to him, as they stepped out of the copter. "What is her power, Charles?"  
  
"She can draw energy from whatever surrounds her and channel it in use against an opponent. Unfortunately, she has no control over this, and once she begins to draw in this energy, she has trouble stopping it. She also can not yet control the choosing subject from which she draws the energy. And to anyone who she may be drawing the energy from, the results can be deadly."  
  
Ororo smirked. "So you chose me?"  
  
The Professor smiled at her. "Of course, who else would I choose?"  
  
The two began their walk into town, to a small house around the corner.  
  
~&~  
  
She had finished her fourth helping of eggs when the doorbell rang. She sat back in her chair, contently, as Harry answered the door. She had never eaten so well in her life! Or maybe she had, she was beginning to remember. Well, not really remember, but certain things definitely felt familiar.  
  
Harry pulled open the door to reveal a bald man in a wheel chair accompanied by a tall woman with white hair. "Mr. Shorin, I presume?" the man asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," Harry told him.  
  
The man extended his hand to Harry and he took it. "I am Professor Charles Xavier. This is my associate, Ororo Munroe."  
  
The woman shook Harry's hand. "It's nice to meet you." she said.  
  
"I run a school for gifted children in New York," Professor Xavier told him. "I understand you have a young woman staying with you right now who may be in need of our services."  
  
"How did you know?" Harry asked. This was bizarre. He and his wife hadn't talked to anyone yet this morning.  
  
"That is not important. May we meet the girl?" Harry allowed the two into the house and led them to the kitchen.  
  
The girl was sitting quite content at the table, but when Harry returned with the two visitors, she tensed up. She stood out of her chair and balled her fists.  
  
"It's ok, honey, : Harry said to her. "They're here to help."  
  
She didn't believe that for a second. She could feel it sweeping over her again, that strange feeling. She was growing stronger, and her balled fists began to glow with energy. She didn't notice as Claudia doubled over in pain beside her. Harry ran to Claudia's side, but upon coming so close to the girl, he also fell to the ground. He felt this tremendous draining sensation.  
  
The girl began to glow herself, now. Bolts of energy collected around her hands, ready to shoot out. But her angry face turned to that of fear when she saw what was happening to the adults next to her. She knew she was doing it, but she couldn't stop. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head. 'Calm down, child,' it said. 'We only want to help you. I promise. Now concentrate yourself. Concentrate your power. Release them.' She did as she was told. Concentrating as hard as she could, she was able to push her power back, and release Claudia and Harry from her grip. The two adults gasped and backed themselves away immediately.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Harry asked, as he held his shaking wife.  
  
The girl just looked down ashamed of herself. Ororo moved to comfort her, but fear showed in her eyes again, and she began to run. They had seen it, and the last time she had shown her powers, they had sent her to the bad place, and she didn't want to go back. She ran, but didn't even make it to the front door. Something stopped her, the voice in her head again. It was so strong that she couldn't ignore it. She turned and walked back to the others, albeit against her will.  
  
The Professor looked at her. "We only want to help. We're not like the others, we won't hurt you. I promise. You'll be happy with us."  
  
She didn't know why, but she trusted him. Finally, she nodded. She turned to thank Harry and Claudia, but they stayed in their corner, flinching away from her. She sighed and followed the Professor out of the house.  
  
~&~  
  
Hmmm..I like this story! I know that there's not much happening in these chapters, but I have a habit of rushing through my stories, and I'm never happy with them when that's the case, so I'm gonna take my time on this one and make it great! R&R please!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I love reviews! Thanx so much to mien reviewers :D. Anywho, I feel like I should explain her power a bit, because I really don't think it came across exactly. She is kind of a cross between Rogue and Berzerker..She draws a persons energy from them, but it does not translate as their powers (as it does in the case of Rogue), and she converts this energy into almost electricity which she can kind of shoot from her hands. She doesn't need to touch the person or thing from which she is drawing this energy, but it has to be in a certain proximity of her. Currently, it must be within a few feet of her, and she will draw in the energy of anything within this few feet. Also, once she begins to draw this energy, it is extremely difficult for her to stop it, and most times cannot. If a persons energy is completely taken away, so is their life. But as she develops and expands her power, she will be able to pick and choose who or what she draws energy from and her perimeter will expand considerably. She is most powerful when drawing energy from an electrical source. I hope that explains it for yall. Now, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: "Well, I am hairy, and I could be naked, if you like."  
  
~&~  
  
"Oh my GOD, Evan, I am like, SO going to kill you!" Kitty screamed as she lunged forward at the boy. Evan just laughed, and jumped backward. He had escaped Kitty, but had tripped over the ottoman behind him. Kitty got up and leapt at him again. "Give it BACK!"  
  
"Yo, K-man! Catch!" Evan threw the stuffed dragon to Kurt, just as Kitty tackled him. Kurt caught it and then teleported himself to the lobby chandelier. Kitty ran into the lobby after him.  
  
"KURT YOU ARE DEAD!!!" she screamed. Kurt laughed, dangling upside down from the chandelier, as Kitty jumped for the dragon he held just out of her reach. Evan followed Kitty and he and Kurt began a game of monkey in the middle. Kitty was not happy playing the monkey.  
  
Logan stepped into the lobby. He growled lowly at the happenings. "ELF! PORCUPINE! ENOUGH!" he yelled. He couldn't take this, God help him, what ever made him agree to play babysitter? "Give Half-pint back her doll!" He sighed, rolling his eyes. "And apologize," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Kurt bamfed down from the fixture and handed the doll to Kitty. She grabbed it and held it close, possessively. Then she turned to the two boys. "If either of you EVER touch Lockheed again, I will PERSONALLY remove a certain....appendage!" With that, she stormed off back to her room.  
  
Logan, Evan, and Kurt all cringed at her statement. Logan then put a hand up to his ever present headache, and just caught Evan and Kurt beginning to sneak off. "Hold it, you two!" The two boys stopped and practically stood at attention. Logan grimaced in pain at his headache. "You both will be attending two extra training sessions with me every day for the next month." He told them.  
  
"WHAT?" Evan gasped. "That's not fair!"  
  
Wolverine stalked up to Evan and stared him down. Evan looked away quickly, easily intimidated by the larger man. "Don't talk to me about fair, bub. Now get outta here. And I suggest you don't bother the Half-pint for a while." With that the boys scampered off. Logan reentered the kitchen and turned back to his newspaper. What he saw on the front page irritated him more than these kids ever could. Senator Bradley was on the front page, and inside was a huge spread discussing the evil's of mutants. Logan sighed and threw the paper into the garbage can. The only thing he enjoyed in his day, ruined. He walked out of the kitchen toward the danger room, to work off some of his anger. Maybe he'd ask the Elf and Porcupine to join him. He smirked at the thought.  
  
~&~  
  
"We're here, Senator," his chauffer informed him. He exited the car, and opened the door for his boss. Senator Bradley stepped out of the limousine, adjusting his suit jacket and tie. He looked to the left and right. Thankfully, they had lost the paparazzi. It was just what the liberals needed, was pictures of him at a mutant experimentation facility. While he backed the work done here one hundred percent, the populace was generally against it. They didn't want mutants around them, but they weren't too keen on them being prodded and shocked, like the animals they were. Trask had now made his way to the limo and was extending his hand in greeting.  
  
"Good morning, Sentator," he said. The Senator pushed his hand away.  
  
"Can it, Trask." He told the man. "Tell me what happened? Where's the girl?"  
  
"She managed to escape last night, sir," Trask informed him. "We put up a good chase, but were unable to recapture her."  
  
"And where is she now?" Bradley asked, getting impatient.  
  
"We actually do not know that, sir. I thought we had her this morning, but she had already been picked up by someone."  
  
Bradley grew furious. This was not good news for him. Not at all. He walked up to Trask, staring angrily into his eyes. "You must get her back! Don't you understand? You know who she is! You KNOW what she's done!"  
  
"Yes, sir, I know," Trask said. He didn't want to disappoint the Senator. Bradley was a very powerful man, and could prove an extremely difficult enemy.  
  
Bradley sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Do we have any leads? Do we know where she could have gone?"  
  
"Well, we questioned the man and woman she had stayed with. They were shaken up. She had apparently used her powers against them. But they did manage to give us a bit of information and we think we have a positive identification on who has taken her."  
  
"And who is that, Trask?" Bradley asked, quite impatient. He did not have time for these games.  
  
"Charles Xavier."  
  
~&~  
  
The door of the Velocity opened and the girl followed the Professor out into the hanger. She stared above her at the metal walls and ceiling. She started getting nervous. This place was very reminiscent of the laboratory. As if reading her mind, the Professor said, "Don't get frightened. This is nothing like the facility. This is a safe haven for you."  
  
She was still scared. She followed him and the woman into an elevator, and watched the door close. When it reopened, she was greeted by a lavish hallway. The Professor led her into a large room. There was a bed in the middle, and a dresser to the left. A mirror stood against the wall next to the dresser.  
  
"This will be your room, child," the Professor told her. "Please, feel free to make yourself at home. You have your own private facilities through that door."  
  
She walked into the room in disbelief. All this was for her? She'd never had anything like this before. Her room at the facility was a six foot by six foot cell, with a few blankets in a corner as a bed, and a pot in the other corner that acted as her bathroom. She began to cry. Free, she was really free. She never had to go back there again. She had somewhere to be. No one had ever been nice to her before.  
  
The Professor came forward to comfort her. "I know that you have had a hard time. But I promise, from now on, everything will be ok."  
  
She looked at him through her tears. He had such a sincere look on his face. But she didn't understand. Why did he care about her? She was a mutant. Why was he helping her?  
  
"I can answer those questions, dear," he said to her. She gasped. How did he know what she was thinking?  
  
The Professor chuckled. "You see, I run a school for mutants. All the students who attend have their own special gifts." And then, she could hear him say in her head 'As well as the faculty.'  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but still found she couldn't. She sighed, and the Professor said. "You need not talk to me, simply think, and I will hear. You see, I am telepathic." He pointed to his head.  
  
She began to think. 'I want to talk, but I can't. I can't remember either.'  
  
"I know," the Professor said. "It's a side effect from wearing that inhibitor collar. But I will work with you, to bring forward repressed memories."  
  
'And it's safe here?' she asked.  
  
"Yes, my dear. Perfectly safe."  
  
'But I'm not safe, I hurt people. I don't mean to, but I do and I can't stop it.'  
  
"Yes, I am aware of your power. But we are going to work on that together. That is what all of my students are here for. To learn to use their powers efficiently. I have a feeling you will be quite happy here." The Professor smiled at her. "Which reminds me, perhaps we should go downstairs and meet the others?" As if on cue, there was a crash. Jean's voice could be heard, and she sounded rather angry with Bobby. The girl looked horrified. "Or, perhaps you should rest."  
  
The girl nodded. She liked that idea. She was afraid to meet any other mutants. The few mutants she knew from the facility were not very kind. In fact, they were terrible, especially to her. But she barely got to leave her cell to meet anyone.  
  
The Professor smiled at her, and left her room, informing her that her dinner would be brought to her, unless she decided to join them. She didn't think it would be likely that she did join them. She wasn't ready. She didn't even know her name yet, nor could she even speak. She couldn't imagine she'd make the best impression. But she wasn't really too worried about that. What she was concerned with, however, was her bed. She walked over to it and climbed in. The sheets were tucked in tight, and she squeezed herself between them. Something rang familiar here. Being tucked in, a man and woman, goodnight kisses. It was all foggy, and she couldn't make out details. She yawned and then turned over in the bed. She really wasn't all that tired. But she was so comfortable. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. She still was nervous about being here, almost convinced there had to be a catch. There had to be something. Maybe she had really died that night, when she was running. Maybe this was heaven? But no, monsters like her don't go to heaven. Maybe it was all a dream? In that case, she never wanted to wake up. Lying in the bed, she could feel her eyes getting heavy. Hmm, she was tired after all. With another yawn, she closed her eyes and fell into the most peaceful slumber she had ever experienced.  
  
~&~  
  
Chap 3 down! Wow, I am really enjoying writing this! I just gotta take my time, that's all! Lets just hope my readers will bear with....anyway, REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! And I want to hear it all, even flames! Tell me what you like and dislike..I wanna know!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my reviewers, how I love you so! You are so wonderful!! Evil T and C I'm glad your enjoying the fic, and thanks so much for the compliment! Don't worry, lalita, Rogue will be in this fic, but she won't have a HUGE part..at least, not at this point. Thanx for the advice, kiki, but I wanted to have an air of vagueness around her all the time, which is why I was never more specific about her than 'the girl' or 'she'.but after this chapter, things should get better. And Neva, I love ya! Thanx for the reviews, but I'm sorry, there's not gonna be any anti-Xavier in here....truthfully, I am very indifferent toward Xavier and could go either way, but I feel like in the interest of this story he stay a good guy...but thanx to you all again! Anywho, enjoy this chappy!  
  
Disclaimer: You feel sad for the little creamer? That is because you're crazy.  
  
~&~  
  
Scott walked into the study, and looked around. Everyone was already there, obviously they were waiting for him. He took his seat on the couch beside Rogue and looked around at his friends again. Wait, wasn't there supposed to be a new student or something? Isn't that what Miss Munroe and the Professor had gone to do this morning. He was about to speak up when the Professor beat him to the punch.  
  
"Now that you all have arrived, we can begin," the Professor started.  
  
"Yeah, where's the newbie?" Evan asked.  
  
"All in good time, Evan," Xavier responded. "We did pick up a new student this morning. A young woman. Currently, she is resting in her room. Now, I understand that you all are anxious to meet her, but I must urge you not to approach her at this time. She is rather unstable."  
  
"Unstable? Like, how?" Kitty asked. She sat in an armchair across the room, still clutching her precious Lockheed.  
  
"Well, since the time that her powers manifested, she was kept in a mutant testing facility in Vermont. She wore an inhibitor collar up until last night, which kept her from using her powers but also controlled her mind to a point. She is unable to retrieve any of her long term memories, and knows nothing of before she was put in the facility. She doesn't even know her name."  
  
"That's awful," Jean gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
The Professor continued. "Since she wore the collar so long, she has no practice using her powers, and therefore no control over them whatsoever. She tends to use them unwillingly when she feels she is in danger. Right now, she isn't about to trust anyone, so I want you all to keep clear of her room until I have had some time to calm her nerves. I doubt she will venture from her room for a while."  
  
"What kind of powers are we talking, Professor?" Scott asked.  
  
The Professor explained her powers as the students listened intently. Kurt half listened. He felt really bad for this new girl. He couldn't imagine how scared she must be, not knowing her name, not knowing anything. He could kind of relate to her position. He was very frightened when he came to the institute. For different reasons from her, obviously. Kurt had never been away from his family before coming to America. And he didn't know what to expect from the others. But when he had come, the Professor had insisted that he meet everyone right away, and not hide as Kurt kind of had preferred. So he wasn't so sure why the Professor wanted them to stay away from the new girl. Yeah, sure, she had these powers and was scared, but weren't they all at one point? For him, just meeting Scott and talking with him after the unfortunate danger room incident had been enough for him to get over most of his fears. Maybe all this girl needed was to meet one kind person, and she could see that she didn't need to be scared.  
  
"Kurt, are you paying attention?" The Professor broke Kurt from his thoughts. Kurt nodded drew his knees under his chin. "Good, because it is imperative that you all understand what I am telling you."  
  
"We understand, Professor," Scott told him. "Don't worry."  
  
"Good. Now, I am sure you all have some homework to do?" There was a collective groan as the students filed out of the study.  
  
~&~  
  
The girl could hear voices outside her room. She shivered and pulled her blanket up closer to her face. She was so afraid, and wasn't yet sure if she could trust the place. It just all seemed too good to be true. A school for mutants? Who would waste their time with people like her? She was no better than dirt, and didn't deserve anything like what she was being offered now. But, for the meantime, she was willing to accept things at face value.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Was this the Professor again? She turned her head toward the door and watched as it opened. A boy stepped in, and shut the door behind him. She wasn't ready for this, she didn't want to meet anyone. She could tell, though, that the boy was just as nervous as she was. He kept glancing at his watch, for some reason. She quickly turned her head away from him and lay still. Maybe he'd think she was asleep and go away. She closed her eyes and prayed that he'd leave. But he didn't.  
  
"Are you awake?" he asked. He had some kind of accent to his voice, but she couldn't place it, nor did she want to. She just wanted him to leave. He stayed there beside her bed for a little while longer. "I guess not, eh?" He paused for a bit. She could hear the Professor's voice outside her door. She heard a small, sudden 'bamf' and could smell something funny in the air. She opened her eyes, and turned her head. The boy was gone.  
  
~&~  
  
Kurt was back in his room. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He would have been toast if the Professor caught him in there. He collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes momentarily. He moved his hand up to his wrist and turned off his image inducer. He wished he could have really met her. But she obviously didn't want to meet him. He opened his eyes and looked toward his school bag on the floor. He had some math homework sitting in there, waiting for him. He'd worry about that later, though. "The Simpsons" were on now. He teleported himself to the TV room.  
  
~&~  
  
The Professor wheeled himself closer to the girl. She looked at him with slight fear in her eyes. He picked up on a faint scent in the air. "I see you have had a visitor," he said. The girl nodded nervously. "There is no need to be frightened, child. No one is going to hurt you here. The other students are simply curious. But, I do understand your unease and will have to have a talk with Kurt this evening."  
  
'Kurt?' she thought.  
  
"Yes, one of my students. He is a mutant, like all of us. His power is teleportation," the Professor informed her. "There are many different young people living here, with many different gifts. And when you are ready, you may meet them all. But only when you feel ready. Now, Ororo will be bringing up your dinner in a bit. But I figured while we waited, perhaps I could help you sift through some memories. Perhaps we can find a name?"  
  
She nodded. The Professor approached her and put his hands on the sides of her head. She felt her thoughts flooding forward. She began to go through memories. Memories of the facility. Of all the procedures preformed on her. All of the pain she had ever felt. The man who she belonged to there, the man who was always watching her. With that cold stare that she could never shake. She began to cry, remembering all of this at once. But through all the torture, she could make out something. It was a tiny little picture, a small little memory. She was in a swing, going back and forth, a smiling woman pushing her. The woman was saying, "That's it, my love. That's right, Torey, my love." She began to smile through her tears at this. She opened her eyes and saw the Professor smiling at her as well. Finally after all this time, all these years, she had a name. She wasn't 647d12 anymore. She was Torey.  
  
~&~  
  
Ja das ist gut. Yeah, she has a name! No more "and then she, because she, when she, then she, can she, etc.." I know that that got on the nerves of some of my readers..but I had to, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter...not much really happened, but it was a few important little things. Plus, don't you just see Kurt as a Simpsons fan? Actually, who ISN'T a Simpsons fan?? Yeah, so I hope ya liked. And, I don't know if you've heard, but there's this rumor that I like reviews? Yeah, I don't know WHO started it, but just keep it in mind..... 


	5. Chapter 5

Aww.you guys are all so cool! I'm not gonna respond personally in this chapter, because its really late and I need sleep, but just know I love ya! Anyway, read on, its good, I promise!  
  
Disclaimer: Here are your messages. You have 30 minutes to move your car. You have ten minutes. Your car has been impounded. Your car has been crushed into a cube. You have 30 minutes to move your cube.  
  
~&~  
  
"AH CHOOOOOO!" Kurt sneezed loudly from where he was dusting the hallway lighting fixtures. "Dummer staub!" he muttered as he continued. He had told the Professor he was allergic to dust, but the Professor had simply reminded him the importance of following the rules. 'After all,' the Professor had said. 'A little sneezing won't kill you.  
  
Kurt then began a sneezing fit that landed him on the floor below where he had been dusting. Thankfully he was almost done. It had been his punishment, for disobeying the Professor, to dust the entire mansion, top to bottom. But as allergic as he was and as much as he hated sneezing, the punishment did not stifle his curiosity for the girl.  
  
He climbed back up to the ceiling and continued his dusting. A door opened down the hall and the Professor and Ororo stepped out. They didn't notice Kurt as they made their way to the elevator.  
  
"Torey appears to be doing well," Ororo commented.  
  
"Indeed," the Professor answered. "She seems to be trusting us more, as well as the institute. But, it has been a week, I had hoped at this point she would be more comfortable coming out of her room. All in good time, I suppose. I just hope to start working with her power soon, helping her to control it."  
  
"Yes," Ororo pushed the button and the waited for the elevator. "And what of this new mutant sighting?"  
  
"Yes, well, we're going to have to check into that. I would like you and Jean to accompany me. Logan can take us in the Blackbird."  
  
"Do you think it wise to leave the children alone, Charles?" Ororo asked him.  
  
"I'll place Scott in charge. It will only be a few hours, Ororo. I'm sure they'll be fine." They stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. Kurt smirked from the ceiling.  
  
~&~  
  
Kurt stood in front of the girls door nervously. He knew he wasn't supposed to be doing what he was about to do, but he couldn't help it. There was something about her, and he just knew that if she met someone kind, she would be able to really trust everyone. Everything would be fine. Kurt checked his image inducer one more time, and opened the door.  
  
He peeked his head in. No one appeared to be home. He stepped in and looked around. Where could she be? As he stood there pondering this, he heard a toilet flush and the door across the room opened.  
  
Torey stepped out of the bathroom and froze. The boy was back. She began to tremble. The Professor had told her that everything was safe here, he had told her that none of the other students would hurt her. And she trusted him. But years of maltreatment had caused her to immediately distrust everything. And she definitely didn't trust this boy.  
  
"Uh, hi, again," Kurt said nervously.  
  
Torey just stood there and stared at him. She didn't speak, mainly because she still was unable to. The boy shifted uneasily under her gaze.  
  
"Um, I'm Kurt," he said to her. She just watched him, fearfully. "There's no need to be scared, fraulien. I'm not going to hurt you." She still watched him. "I'm one of the Professor's students. I live here." He shifted again. "I heard you're name is Torey?" She didn't answer. Kurt looked down at his foot, which was tracing circles in the carpet. "Torey's a nice name. Do you have a last name?" Still no answer. "Hmm, well, where are you from?" No answer. Why wasn't she speaking to him? "I'm from Germany, well, obviously." The girl still wouldn't open her mouth. Finally, Kurt just gave up. "Oh come on! What's wrong, Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Torey did not appreciate that comment one bit. Her fearful expression turned into an angry scowl. She walked over to her bed and plopped down, crossing her arms and glaring at a confused Kurt.  
  
Kurt sighed. "Uh, I'm sorry, I guess," he began to turn away from her, toward the door, sadly. "I guess I'll just go."  
  
Torey watched as he walked toward the door dejectedly. She sighed. She kind of felt bad for the boy. After all, he was only trying to be nice. She cleared her throat loudly and the boy turned his head toward her. She patted her hand beside her on the bed, and he smiled and joined her.  
  
The girl began to go through a series of elaborate hand gestures and signs. Kurt as slightly confused at first, but caught on quick. "You can't speak?" he asked her. She nodded. "Why not?" She shrugged. "Maybe it is a part of your mutation, ja?" She shrugged again. "So what is your mutation? The Professor had explained it, but I don't really understand. Can you show me?" She shook her head fearfully. "That's ok, you don't have to if you don't want." Then he smiled. "Would you like to see mine?" She smiled at him and nodded.  
  
Ever the show off, Kurt stood up and began a series of stretches. The bobbed his head left and right, and cracked his back. Then, with a wink and a 'bamf!' he was gone. Torey looked around the room. He'd disappeared! Just like a week ago. As suddenly as he had gone, he was back, this time on the opposite side of her, holding a flower in his hand. "For you, fraulien," he said, handing her the flower. She blushed and took it from his hand. She noticed how he flinched slightly when she almost brushed against his fingers.  
  
"You like, eh?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty cool, but it does have it's, er, drawbacks." He glanced at his wrist when he said this. Then he met her eyes and smiled at her. It made her smile as well. She was so happy, she'd made her first friend.  
  
~&~  
  
"Mutants are dangerous. Now, I'm not saying they are all bad, but how can we be sure? We need to capture them, catalog them, and keep them away from society," Senator Bradley told her.  
  
"So you believe we should set up camps for these mutants? We should keep them in captivity?" The newspaper reporter asked him. She pushed her recorder closer to him.  
  
Bradley chuckled. "You're putting words in my mouth. Of course I don't think they should be treated wrongly. But perhaps if we were to set up reservations for them? That way we can offer them a place to live as normal with their own kind, and at the same time keep society safe from them."  
  
"Of course, Senator. Now, you have especially close ties to this issue. Your daughter died at the hands of a mutant. Would you like to speak about that?"  
  
"I'd actually prefer not to, Miss Davidson. I just take consolation that my little Vi-vi is with the angels now, and she can't be hurt by these," Bradley paused, obviously battling with words in his head. "People." Suddenly, his secretary opened the door.  
  
"Senator? There is a call for you," she told him.  
  
"I am in an interview, Tracey. Tell them I'll call them back."  
  
"It's a Mr. Trask, sir. He says it's urgent."  
  
Bradley stopped. He nearly leapt out of his seat, but he took a second to compose himself, then looked to Miss Davidson. "I am so sorry to cut this short, but I must take this call." He stood up.  
  
Miss Davidson stood as well. She extended her hand. "It's no trouble at all, Senator. Thank you for your time." She turned and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. Bradley watched and when the door was completely shut, he picked up the phone.  
  
"I told you to never call me here, Trask," were the first words to leave his mouth.  
  
"I understand, Senator, but we have some good news," Trask informed him.  
  
"Do you have the girl?" Bradley asked him.  
  
"Well, not quite, we-" Trask began.  
  
"You don't even have her back? Are you joking Trask? It's been a week! Don't you understand the urgency of this matter?" Senator Bradley screamed into the phone.  
  
"I do, Senator. We have her location, and are preparing troops to go in and get her."  
  
"Be careful, Trask. Don't attract to much attention. That is not something any of us need right now."  
  
"I understand. She is immobile right now. All we have to do is go and get her. It won't be difficult."  
  
"Good. Once you have her, I want her disposed of like the mutant trash she is. I am sick of playing by the rules. She's too much of a liability at this point. Do I make myself clear?" Bradley was trying to keep his voice down, the last thing he needed was anyone knowing who or what he was talking about.  
  
"Yes, sir, crystal." Trask replied.  
  
"Good, now, next time you call, I hope it will be for a funeral!" Bradley hung up the phone angrily, as the Secretary entered the office.  
  
"Senator? Your next interview is here."  
  
Bradley checked himself over in his pocket mirror, fixed a few misplaced hairs, and practiced his smile. "Send them in."  
  
~&~  
  
Time sped by as Torey and Kurt hung out together. But neither really noticed. Torey was thrilled to have made a friend, and Kurt just loved making the girl laugh. Torey was so happy, happier than she'd ever been. She couldn't ever remember laughing or having as much fun as she was having with Kurt that day. Actually, she couldn't remember laughing or having fun ever. The two didn't notice as the hum of the Blackbird as it landed into the hanger.  
  
"I am glad to see you enjoying yourself. You see? I told you you would like it here!" Kurt said to her. "But I have to go, I still have some homework to do."  
  
Torey shook her head and pouted. Kurt just sighed. "I can't stay here all night!" Torey gave him puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, no, that's not going to work, mien friend. Seriously, I have to go. But I'll visit again. Or maybe you can come out and visit me, ja?"  
  
Torey shook her head again, a bit of fear in her face. "I told you, there's nothing to be afraid of here. Everyone's very nice, and they'll love you. You just have to give them a chance. Now, I'm off! I will see you later!" He stood up and began to make his way out of the room. Torey smiled mischievously and caught him by the wrist, accidentally knocking her hand against his watch. Suddenly, the Kurt that Torey knew dissolved, and what was left was a fuzzy blue demon. Torey let go of him quickly and backed away. She knew it, she knew this place was too good to be true. This was no safe haven, it was no 'school for mutants'. It was hell, and here was one of hell's demon's trying to lure her into a false sense of security. God, how could she be so stupid! The demon looked at her shocked, then down at himself. He opened his mouth to speak, stepping closer to her. "Torey, I-" he started. "I mean, well, I-" he came a bit closer. Torey backed herself as far away as she could. She could feel it again, the bad thing was happening. He took one step closer to her and she couldn't stop it. She began to scream.  
  
Kurt tried to explain to Torey, but found that he couldn't. He felt this intense draining sensation in his body and fell to the floor in pain. It was the worst pain he had ever felt. He looked up at his new friend and watched as her hands began to glow and spark with electricity. He had no idea what was going on, but he was finding it harder and harder to do anything. So he just lay, as Torey sat beside him, screaming and sobbing.  
  
~&~  
  
Oh no! What will happen to Kurt! Well, ya gonna have to be patient! Anywho, please please review. And I'll see you in chapter 6!  
  
* Dummer staub: stupid dust (according to babelfish) 


	6. Chapter 6

I love my reviewers! Only two for the last chapter, what happened to the rest of ya, huh? Anyway, thanks so much to Kiki and Neva for sticking through each chapter, I love ya all the more for it! And I am dedicating this chapter to the both of ya! It's all for you!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't have to take out clothes off. To have a good time, oh no. We could dance and party all night. And drink some cherry wine. Uh huh.  
  
~&~  
  
They were entering the mansion from the hanger when they heard the scream.  
  
"What was that?" Jean asked.  
  
"It's Torey," The Professor paused for a second, reaching out telepathically to get a better grasp on the situation. His eyes opened wide. "And Kurt. We need to get up there now!"  
  
Jean telekinetically lifted the Professor up the stairs, as she and Ororo followed him to the girl's room. They were shocked by what they saw. Kurt lay crumpled on the floor, fighting for every breath, while Torey sat in the corner sobbing, her entire body glowing with electricity. Jean tried to move forward to help Kurt, but the Professor stopped her.  
  
"Don't get close, Jean! She can't control what she's doing." The Professor began to attempt to get into Torey's mind. 'Torey?' he said telepathically. 'Torey, can you hear me?'  
  
'You lied to me!' Torey replied. 'You told me this place was safe!'  
  
'It is safe, Torey. But we can't discuss this now. Right now you have to get a hold of yourself. Now, concentrate. We did this before, remember? Calm yourself. Concentrate. Let go.'  
  
The electric barrier around Torey became less erratic. Slowly, it began to disappear. Her breathing became calmer, and her crying ceased. 'Good Torey. You're doing wonderfully.' The Professor told her. Finally, she was able to get a full grip of herself, and could feel herself let go. She opened her eyes and could see the Professor, Ororo and a red haired girl looking at her. The red head moved quickly to the demon, picking his head up and calling his name. She held onto his wrist, and then turned to the Professor. "His pulse is weak."  
  
"Bring him to the infirmary. Hank will know what to do." With that, Ororo and the red head lifted him up and left the room frantically. The Professor turned back to Torey. "Now, why don't you explain what happened."  
  
'What was that?' Torey asked. 'What is this place? You said it was safe for me here, but then why did that demon show up?'  
  
"That was not a demon, child. That was Kurt. You had met him before," The Professor told her.  
  
'Kurt doesn't look like that!' Torey protested.  
  
"Kurt is a different type of mutant than you and me. His mutation extends to his physical appearance. While he is a human being, like the rest of us, due to unfortunate genetics, he was given the appearance of a blue 'demon', as you have described him. When he came here, I gave him a device that would make him appear 'normal', so he could hide his true self from those who would not understand. Don't let appearances fool you, Torey. He is actually a fine young man."  
  
Torey pondered this. She believed the Professor. She believed every word he said. She had no reason not to, he hadn't lied to her before. But then, if he was telling the truth, Torey had made a huge mistake. She'd nearly killed the only friend she had made. She pulled her knees up under her chin and felt tears welling in her eyes. Sensing her thoughts, the Professor said, "Torey, we all make mistakes. You still need to work on your powers, to learn to control them. But with time, this will come."  
  
She nodded, tearfully, looking away. She was so ashamed of herself, she couldn't even look at him. He backed away from her, and made towards the door. "I'm going to check up on Kurt. If you are interested, the infirmary is in sublevel B. But I suggest you get some sleep. We start on your training tomorrow." The Professor left the girl alone with her thoughts. And she had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
~&~  
  
Kurt opened his eyes slowly, taking in the harsh light. Where was he? Last he knew, he was with Torey. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he could make out his whereabouts. What was he doing in the infirmary? He went to sit up, but a massive headache impeded him. He clutched his head and lay down again.  
  
"I see we're up, then," Hank McCoy entered the room. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I got hit by a convoy. What happened?" Kurt asked, studying the wires connecting him to the heart monitor.  
  
"You gave the new young lady quite a start, it seems. And she tried to drain you of your energy. I wouldn't be too concerned, though. You'll be out of here tomorrow." Hank moved closer with a needle. "Now, I just need to run one more blood test."  
  
Kurt winced as the needle pierced his skin. He'd always hated them, ever since he was a child. "There, not so bad," Hank said, putting a band aid over the prick. "Now, you should probably rest, build your strength up."  
  
Kurt nodded and Hank left the room. Kurt lay back and stared at the ceiling. He didn't understand exactly. Why would she use her powers against him? He thought they were friends. He turned this over in his head for a while before remembering. The inducer! She'd hit the inducer! That's why she'd attacked him. Because of the way he looked, his stupid, demon appearance. He sighed. Why'd that have to happen? Things were going so well, she was even trusting him. How could she trust him now? He'd lied to her. He didn't mean to, but he did. Would she even want to be friends with a lying fuzzy demon?  
  
His headache returned and he decided that thinking might not be the best thing for him right now. He rolled over carefully, aware of the wires and closed his eyes.  
  
~&~  
  
Torey glanced at the clock. 12:30 am. She peeked her head into the hallway. No one was around, thank God. She had hoped they'd be asleep at this point. The last thing she wanted was to run into one of them. Quietly, she padded down the hall to the elevator. She really wasn't too sure how to use it. She remembered the Professor had mentioned sublevel B. She stared at the buttons. Which would take her there? Finally, she just pushed them all.  
  
The doors closed, and the elevator moved downward. A computerized voice spoke up as the doors opened. "Ground level, foyer, kitchen, living area." No, that wasn't it. The doors closed again, and it moved down. Open. "Sublevel A, Danger Room, Blackbird Hanger." Nope, but closer. Close, down, open. "Sublevel B. Infirmary." Ok, this was it. She stepped out of the elevator and looked around. Hmm, this place was bigger than she thought. And she had no clue where he was. She began peering in windows and doors, up and down the hall. After about fifteen minutes of searching, she found him. She was still a bit afraid of him, his appearance was all but comforting. She felt the feelings in her rising again, but she stopped herself. 'Calm down!' she scolded. 'It's not a demon. It's not a monster. It's Kurt.'  
  
She stepped further into the room, moving closer to the bed. He lay asleep, and looked so peaceful. Part of her didn't understand what made her so scared of him, but another part still wanted to run and hide. She tried her best to overcome her feelings. This was Kurt, her friend. The first person she'd met, besides the adults, the first person who actually seemed to give a damn. And look at what she had done to him. She grew curious as she watched him, and reached out and touched the fur on his cheek. It was so soft. She continued stroking his cheek, and he began to stir. She withdrew her hand quickly as his eyes fluttered open.  
  
His eyes took her in, and then the recognition seemed to hit. He sat up and backed away from her quickly. Frightened by his sudden movement, she too backed up and withdrew into a corner. He sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. You just startled me."  
  
She got out of her corner and approached him again. She put her hand back up to his face, but he pushed it away. "Please, I'd prefer if you didn't."  
  
She sighed sadly. She knew he wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore. She could feel tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but still couldn't. She looked down, sadly, defeated. No, this was too important, she had to try again. Concentrating as hard as she could, she opened her mouth again. Still nothing. She tried one last time, concentrating, pushing the word forward. "Sorry."  
  
Kurt gasped. "Did you just talk?"  
  
She concentrated again, pushing the words forward. It took more energy than she could have ever imagined. "I.......talk.....some."  
  
"Unglaublich!" Kurt exclaimed. "This is.....wunderbar!"  
  
Torey smiled. "You mad?"  
  
"No, I'm not mad! I thought you would be upset with me," Kurt told her.  
  
Torey shook her head. She smiled at him again, and then did something that surprised them both. She reached out and hugged him. She held onto him tight, and, after first overcoming the shock, he reciprocated. They held onto each other for a bit, before he broke the hug.  
  
"We have to tell the Professor about this," he said, while glancing at the wall clock. "But, tomorrow. Right now, I need my sleep. Can't expect to be this good looking without at least 8 hours." He flashed her a grin.  
  
Torey giggled in return. She reached her hand out and stroked his cheek again. This time he let her. She turned to leave the room, looking back when he wished her "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," she said back, as she walked out into the hallway, and made her way back to the elevator.  
  
~&~  
  
"Sir?" Trask looked up from his book at the soldier before him.  
  
"What is it, Matthews?" he asked, turning back to his book.  
  
"Carter and Helmway just returned. They surveyed the perimeter, and it seems that this may be more complicated than we had anticipated."  
  
Trask closed his book and stood before the soldier. "What are we talking about here, Matthews?"  
  
"The place is heavily alarmed. And a trip of an alarm awakens a mechanical artillery. We are not yet prepared to face this, sir. We only expected to have to deal with a few muties."  
  
"Well then GET prepared. Time is of the essence here. We need to retrieve the girl as quickly as possible. There is a very powerful person who has a special interest in this case. We can not fail." Trask told him.  
  
"I understand, sir. I will brief the others immediately, and we will begin a new plan."  
  
"Excellent." The soldier turned to leave. "Matthews? Inform the others that this is a recovery operation, and she must be taken into custody. Dead or alive."  
  
Matthews nodded. "Yes sir." and he headed out the door.  
  
~&~  
  
Yeah, chap done...what'd ya think? You know a really good way to let me know what you think? Review! Yes, she can talk now! I'm so proud of my Torey, she's doing so good, but things will be taking a turn. Hehehe, how evil... 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long, but here it is!! Yipes, late for work, gotta run!!!  
  
Update: Ugh, I HAD to fix some spelling mistakes, they were killing me! Anyway, I'll say it now, thanx to everyone who reviewed!!! You guys are who keep me writing! Anywho, I'm working this one out, but it's still a little tough. I may not post for a while, because I may want to just write the whole rest of the story now before I post anything further. Anyway, you guys let me know! Review!  
  
Disclaimer: "Don't use that tone with me! That sarcastic, contemptuous tone that means you know everything, because you're a man, and I know nothing, because I'm a woman!" "You're not a woman" "OH! You BASTARD!"  
  
~&~  
  
"Excellent work Torey. Keep up that concentration."  
  
Torey stood, concentration etched on her face, eyes closed. Her body glowed with electricity as the light bulb before her dimmed.  
  
"Good girl," the Professor praised. "Now, I want you to stop, but hold on to the energy. Let go of the light bulb."  
  
Torey grunted slightly as she let go of the light, but tried to keep control of the energy within her. Jeez, it was difficult.  
  
"Very good. Now channel the energy, Torey. See if you can use it. Try to hit that mark over there." Torey looked at the mark on the other side of the Danger Room. She outstretched her arms, and then looked to the Professor, very unsure. He nodded for her to continue, so she closed her eyes again, concentrating as she released her balled fists, in an attempt to hit the target. Instead of an intended beam of electricity, there was a erratic spray, hitting random spots all over the room. Torey dropped her head shamefully. "Sorry."  
  
He wheeled closer to her. "It's quite alright, my child. We've only been working on this for a week. Don't get so disappointed, you are doing wonderfully. But what is the most important thing to remember?"  
  
"Con-" she began slowly, sounding out the word. "Con-cen-tra-tion."  
  
"Excellent. Now, it's nearly time for your speech lesson with Ororo. You run along and get changed."  
  
She smiled at the Professor and waved goodbye as she ran back to her room. It had been a very eventful week for her. She had been doing intensive, two hour training sessions with the Professor twice every day, while also working on her language skills with Ororo. She was almost able to form complete sentences and was incredibly proud of herself. Kurt had been visiting her in her room daily, when he came home from school, and he had eventually convinced her to meet the others. He was right, they seemed very nice, and were very happy to meet her. But she still preferred the privacy her room awarded her. She was still taking her meals in her room. It wasn't that she was afraid of the others, anymore. She just didn't know how to speak to them yet. When she got better with her language, she thought, then she'd make friends.  
  
Torey walked into her bathroom, and turned to her reflection in the mirror. It thrilled her to no end to see herself. There were no mirrors at the facility, and she remembers how shocked she had been upon first seeing herself again. She looked older than she remembered.  
  
Memories weren't coming as easily to Torey as speech and control of her power was. The Professor said it was because the collar had been on for so long, that her brain has forgotten how to retrieve them. She didn't exactly understand that, but didn't question it, nonetheless. The Professor had full confidence she would regain her memories, it was just a matter of time. But Torey didn't like waiting.  
  
She stepped out of the shower and picked out a shirt and pants to wear. She checked the clock. Ororo would be expecting her. She hurriedly put on her clothes and towel dried her hair. A loud 'BAMF' startled her.  
  
"Late again, eh?" Kurt asked, hanging from her ceiling.  
  
"KURT!" she threw a pillow at him, angrily. "I could have be naked!"  
  
"If only I were so lucky!" Kurt sighed, dramatically. Torey giggled as Kurt leapt down from the ceiling. "Miss Munroe is waiting for you downstairs."  
  
"I know," Torey walked with Kurt to the door. "You take me?"  
  
"But of course, mien liebchen," Kurt grabbed her arm and ported her to the library, where Ororo was waiting.  
  
~&~  
  
The lesson went very well. Ororo told her she was doing wonderfully, but she didn't feel that way. She thought she should be far more advanced at this point, and it frustrated her that she was moving forward so slowly. Torey spent some time with Kurt after the lesson, mainly watching TV or talking. Evan joined them to watch "The Simpsons", which made Torey slightly unnerved. Dinner time was approaching, and she was preparing to go back to her room. She stood to say goodbye to Kurt and Evan, when Kurt grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where are you going? There's still another episode," Kurt told her.  
  
Torey just shook her head and motioned toward the stairs. She pulled her arm from Kurt's grasp, only to have Evan catch her other hand. "Yeah, chill for a while!"  
  
She withdrew her hand from him sharply. Evan, feeling as if he had crossed some unspoken line, apologized.  
  
Torey sighed and shook her head. She forced a smile and waved at the two, walking toward the door, to see Kurt already standing in her way.  
  
"Torey, you can't hide in your room forever." She tried to walk around him, but he blocked every way out. "Come on! You've met them all already, what's the big deal? Just come and eat with us!"  
  
"No," she whispered to him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No," she repeated, looking nervously toward Evan. "I can't."  
  
Kurt sighed. Stepping to one side, he said. "We all want to be your friends, Torey. You just have to let us."  
  
~&~  
  
Torey lay in her room, thinking over what had just happened. She really shouldn't be hiding like this anymore. She wasn't afraid of them, that wasn't the problem at all. She was just embarrassed about her abilities. Very embarrassed. She could barely make a sentence! How would they react to that? She could only imagine. She glanced at her clock. Dinner would be ready any minute. Oh God, could she do it?  
  
Torey rolled over again, fighting a battle in her head. If she did go down there, what could happen? They could laugh at her, for not being able to speak like a human being. But they didn't really seem like the type to do that. Ok, what else could happen? Well, being around so many people, anything could happen. What if she accidentally drained someone? That wouldn't be good. But, then again, she had been working so hard with the Professor, that that was not a likely scenario. So, what was she so afraid of?  
  
Nevertheless, she was terrified. Torey got out of her bed and looked into her mirror, working up the courage. She was going to do it.  
  
~&~  
  
"Yo, K-man, what's with the chica?" Evan asked as the two made their way to the dining room. "She always seems so scared of everyone."  
  
"I dunno," Kurt answered. He didn't want to break Torey's trust by telling Evan anything. "She'll come around eventually, I guess."  
  
Everyone was already waiting in the dining room for them when they entered and found their seats.  
  
"Way to be on time, guys," Kitty jeered.  
  
"Well, we heard you were cooking, so-" Kurt started, only to receive a punch in the arm from Kitty.  
  
"Well, now that we have all arrived-" the Professor started.  
  
"We can eat!" Bobby reached over and laid claim to the mashed potatoes.  
  
Ororo pulled them away. "Why don't you let me serve them, Bobby? I guess I'll have to make a plate for Torey again tonight. Kurt, would you-" Ororo stopped as she glanced toward the doorway. They all looked up to see Torey standing there.  
  
The Professor broke the silence. "Well, it's wonderful of you to join us tonight, Torey."  
  
Torey gave a nervous smile and looked around the table at the others. They were all smiling warmly at her.  
  
"Yeah, like, grab a seat!" Kitty said, patting the one next to her.  
  
Torey inched towards it, finally sitting down. She looked over to Kurt who was smiling at her. He gave her a wink and she smiled. 'Ok,' she thought. 'This is it! You're here. Now don't do anything stupid.'  
  
"So, Torey," Jean said, as she passed the chicken along. "How have you liked the mansion so far?"  
  
Torey just nodded and smiled. Jean raised her eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Torey, language, remember?" Ororo admonished. "Use your words."  
  
Torey sighed. She was not getting out of this easy. "It's good."  
  
"Yeah, the mansion is great," Kitty began. "There's even, like, a swimming pool in the back for when it gets warmer, of course."  
  
Torey just smiled and started on her meal. There was a bit of silence, then Scott spoke up.  
  
"Are you going to be starting school soon?"  
  
"Uh," she began. She looked to the Professor for help.  
  
"Torey is not yet ready for public school. She still has a ways to go with her language skills before she can attend." he explained.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say a ways, Charles," Ororo spoke up. "She's really been doing marvelously. You should be very proud of yourself, Torey."  
  
"So, what, you can't talk or somethin?" Rogue asked, picking at her food.  
  
"I don't..talk..good," she managed to get out, shakily.  
  
"Yeah, well, like, neither do Evan or Kurt," Kitty quipped.  
  
"Hey, it's not my problem your language is completely backward," Kurt responded.  
  
"And, like, Kitty, like, you're like, not one to, like, talk," Evan added, giving Kurt a high five in the process.  
  
Torey giggled as Kitty slumped back in her chair angrily. Evan was funny. She tried to relax as the meal went on. She even participated in some of the conversation, although very limited.  
  
"Hey, you guys," Jean stood up to bring her plate into the kitchen. "I rented a few DVD's, and they're due back tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, movie night!" Bobby cheered as he cleared his own place.  
  
The other got up and began clearing the table. Torey stood shakily, and followed them into the kitchen. They laughed and joked as they cleaned up after dinner. Torey watched, helping dry the dishes. They all still made her slightly nervous.  
  
"So, Torey, you gonna watch movie's with us?" Kitty asked as she put away the glasses.  
  
"Uh." she stammered looking from person to person. They seemed to want her there. But was she ready to really hang out with them all? Her eyes fell on Kurt. He gave her a pleading look. She sighed. For him, she'd do it. "Ok. I will."  
  
~&~  
  
She had fun. Actually, she had a great time! Evan and Bobby made funny comments all night, annoying Kitty and Jean. Finally, Jean telekinetically threw the bowl of popcorn at them, and this started a huge fight. Just popcorn and couch cushions flying everywhere. It was broken up when Logan arrived.  
  
"Ok, that's it, bed!" He ordered. The kids all scampered upstairs hurriedly, hoping not to be singled out for an early morning training session.  
  
Torey collapsed on her bed, still giggling from the nights happenings. She turned over, about to get up and get changed, when she was greeted by a familiar 'BAMF'.  
  
"I told you they were fun!" Kurt said to her.  
  
She just laughed in response. She hadn't ever had so much fun in her life.  
  
Kurt moved closer. "Now, aren't you glad you decided to join us?"  
  
Torey nodded. "I have fun."  
  
"Very good, mien liebchen. Now, off to bed with us, eh?" Kurt was about to port away, when Torey threw her arms around him.  
  
"Thank you, Kurt," she said, her eyes tearing slightly. "You my best friend."  
  
Kurt smiled and hugged her back. "Anytime, fraulien."  
  
~&~  
  
"Mutants are a menace to society!" Logan scowled at the image of Senator Bradley on television. He just couldn't seem to get away from the man lately. He was even on the cover of the newspaper again today.  
  
"Ah, is our dear friend on television again?" The Professor asked, wheeling himself into the kitchen for his morning coffee.  
  
"Yup, man I'd love to meet him," Logan replied, brandishing his claws, menacingly. "I'd show him a menace."  
  
Charles chuckled. "Somehow, I don't feel that that would aid our cause, my friend."  
  
Torey walked sleepily into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a voice. A voice she had never heard before, but somehow sounded familiar. Her eyes snapped open, and focused on the TV, just as the Professor shut it off.  
  
"Well, good morning, Torey," he greeted. "You slept well?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded, going to the cupboard for some Fruit Loops. She sat down at the table with a bowl and poured herself some cereal. She stopped dead when she saw the newspaper. The man on the cover. There was something about him. She felt something in the back of her head, the tiniest glint of recognition. Why did she know him? She focused on him further, when the Professor reached over and grabbed the paper away, dropping it in the trash can.  
  
"Foolish people make foolish statements," he said. "It's best we just ignore them."  
  
Torey nodded, thinking about the image she saw. Who was he? And why was he so familiar?  
  
"Yeah, and Bradley's about as foolish as they come," Logan added.  
  
The Professor glared at Logan for a second, as Torey took in the name. Bradley, that was definitely familiar.  
  
'It's not important, Torey,' she felt the Professor say to her inside her head. 'He is just another anti-mutant rallier. Don't waste your time thinking about him.'  
  
Torey narrowed her eyes a bit. Here there was something that was sparking memories in her, why would the Professor want to hinder that? Her thought were broken as the rest of the institute wandered in for breakfast. She returned to her own, but still wondered.  
  
~&~  
  
The plot thickens! This is the longest chapter yet, and it took forever. Oh, and Neva, remember when I said no Anti-Xavier?? Well, let's just see. My ideas for this story have changed.......REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Update: Oh yes, Neva.....they have changed..... 


	8. Chapter 8

AHHHHH!!!!!! I LOVE THESE REVIEWS!!!! These are the best reviews ever, and I love you all so much!!!!!!!! SO much, that I'm gonna reply individually:  
  
Neva: It's always a pleasure getting your review! Yes, there will be some anti-Xavier. But it's not going to be blatant. He'll just be making a mistake that will lead to..something...  
  
AngieX: Why would Xavier want to suppress memories?? Hehe, you'll see!! And about the anti-Xavier, read above...  
  
Jebrylla: I'm so glad you like it! Thanx for reading and reviewing, and taking the tiem to write such a great review! I am a HUGE Simpsons fan, and self-proclaimed expert. I can finish any quote, answer any question....  
  
Cheesy Monkey: I made ya cuss, it must be good! Thanx for reading! Mmmmmm chicken.  
  
Dr. Lauryl: I didn't know you were still reading. Thanx for checking in though! She is most definitely not ready for a relationship. Anyway, keep reading! I'm so glad you like it!  
  
Kiki: Oh man, you and Neva, I can always expect two reviews for each chapter, no matter what! I didn't think this chapter would draw the reviews it did, but I'm thrilled. I'm glad you like the name too ;).  
  
A lot of people mentioned the whole speaking thing. I didn't think it was really a big thing that everyone would notice, but thanx!! I love when people appreciate small things like that! It makes me feel so good! Anyway, you guys are so awesome! I love ya so much! Thanx for reviewing! And for those who didn't review, hell, thanx for reading!  
  
By the way, someone had mentioned what her codename was going to be? Well, it took me a while to think of it, but I got it! And you'll learn it before the end of the story, I promise...it's such a great name, I'm proud of it. I dunno what the rest of you will think though....  
  
Wow, this is a long author's note! I better get into the story, before I bore yall to death. Remember to review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: "I've got Kitty Pryde. And Nightcrawler too. Waiting there for me yes I do. I do. :D"  
  
~&~  
  
"Trask, my patience is wearing thin," Senator Bradley said through the phone. "It has now been a month! She could be speaking at this point, regaining memories. What the hell is the matter with you?"  
  
"I understand, sir. But we are dealing with a lot more than we bargained for. We need to outline every step of the plan, otherwise we could fail. And we can only do this once, after that, they'll expect us," Trask explained as best he could. To be honest, he was getting sick of dealing with Bradley. He planned to kill the girl as quickly as possible, just to get the damn guy off his back.  
  
"Well, hurry the hell up! I can't wait much longer. If the girl is neither in your care or dead by the end of the week, I will pull your funding. No discussion about that, Mr. Trask," Bradley informed the man.  
  
"Yes sir," Trask replied. "I guarantee to you, she will be taken care of this week."  
  
"Good, I expect a full report from you. And Trask? If anything goes wrong-" Bradley started. Trask could almost hear him smirk down the line. "Well, you better pray that nothing goes wrong." With that, Bradley hung up.  
  
Trask cursed at the phone and slammed it onto it's cradle. What an asshole! He couldn't wait for this to all be over, Bradley was more than he could deal with. It sickened him that he was forced to act subordinate to that jackass! He sat down at his desk, angrily, as Matthews entered. "Sir?"  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Trask snapped.  
  
"Well, the plan has been completed. We are waiting for your approval and briefing."  
  
Trask felt himself fill with joy. It was almost over. "Excellent, let's take a look at it."  
  
~&~  
  
"Hey, Jean! Over here!" Bobby called, running down the field. Jean threw the Frisbee. It wobbled away from Bobby, but somehow straightened itself and landed neatly in his arms. He looked behind him to see Scott and Kurt close on his tail. He ran down the field, looking for another of his teammates. "Jubes! Catch!" and he threw the Frisbee.  
  
Jubilee jumped and grabbed hold of the bee, as Kitty plowed her down. The bee was snatched up by Torey, who ran it further down the field. She took a step and threw it into the air toward Evan.  
  
"Got it!" Evan said, as he jumped up, just to have a red beam hit the Frisbee away, and into Ray's hands. Ray ran it down the field, and threw it into goal. "YEAH! Alright! Two to NOTHING!" He jumped up as Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Sam and Rahne joined in his celebration.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Rogue argued. "We agreed, no powers, remember?"  
  
"Well, it just went off! I didn't mean it," Scott tried.  
  
"Oh, I am so sure!" Jean yelled. "It just happened to go off and hit the Frisbee right as Evan was grabbing it!"  
  
"Whatever, you guys are just jealous because you suck at ultimate Frisbee," Kitty reasoned.  
  
"You should talk, Kitty!" Jubilee countered. "Or is picking flowers part of the game?"  
  
"I saw a weed, and picked it out! Is that a crime????" Kitty yelled, furiously. This just started a huge brawl between all of them. Torey stepped out of it all. While she was comfortable enough with them all, and she had gained quite a bit of control of her powers in the month she had been at the institute, she still didn't want to get herself into a situation where something could go wrong. She looked down at her watch. It was almost time for her speech lesson. She hurried into the house and up to the library.  
  
"Torey, we may have to start you on punctuality lessons soon," Ororo teased.  
  
"Sorry Ms. Munroe," Torey apologized. "I was playing the game."  
  
Ororo glanced out the window at the brawl in the backyard. "Well, looks like you left it just in time. Now, let's begin, shall we?"  
  
Torey had come a long way, especially in the past two weeks. She could make basic sentences, hold her own in a conversation, but she was still slightly nervous in doing so. Ororo had been teaching her just basic structure rules of the English language lately, and Torey was catching on fast. The ease that it came to her with was attributed to the fact that this was all stuff she already knew. All they were really doing was retrieving it from her brain.  
  
Torey was thrilled with how well she was doing with her language and her powers. But she was disappointed in her lack of memories. The Professor really hadn't made any attempt to help her with this, and the one time she brought it up, he had told her it would come, just to be patient. But she didn't want to be patient. She wanted to know everything. She wanted to remember who she was. What if she had parents who were worried and looking for her? Actually, she was almost sure she had parents who loved her, the one memory she had retrieved from before she had been incarcerated was of someone who loved her dearly. Why was she not allowed to know more?  
  
And what of this Bradley man? There was no doubt in her mind that she somehow knew him, but she couldn't retrieve anything to help her. Every time he seemed to be on television or in a magazine or newspaper, the Professor would turn it off, or throw it away. "It's best we ignore him." She didn't want to ignore him! He was something from her past, and she wanted to know!  
  
The lesson ended rather well, and Torey made her way to her room to wash up. She passed the TV room and peeked in to see Kurt, Jean and Scott watching together, and Kitty on her laptop next to them. They all looked rather scruffy and obviously had just come inside from their fight. She decided to forgo her shower and joined them.  
  
"So, who won?" she asked as she entered.  
  
"We did, obviously. You girls just-" Kurt tried.  
  
Jean shoved him and placed a hand over his mouth. "It was a tie."  
  
"Good." She glanced at the TV. "Yu-Gi-Oh?"  
  
"I know, it's just, like, so stupid!" Kitty said, not looking up from her computer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Torey asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"Just looking some stuff up on the internet for my paper. Ugh, who, like, even cares about ancient Greece?" Kitty replied.  
  
"Internet?" Torey questioned. "What is the internet?"  
  
Kitty looked up at the girl sideways. "You don't know what the internet is?"  
  
Torey crossed her arms and scowled. "Forgive me. What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's this place where you can find out information about, well, anything, I guess."  
  
Torey's eyes lit up. "Anything?"  
  
~&~  
  
"Alright men, that is our mission. Our target is the girl, we must bring her back, dead or alive. Preferably dead." Trask finished his briefing with the soldiers. "Get ready, we are leaving for Westchester within the hour. Time is of the essense here, people!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" The soldiers replied, before scrambling out to get prepared.  
  
Matthews stayed behind. "Are you alright, sir?"  
  
Trask sighed heavily, leaning himself against the wall. " Are we sure this will work?"  
  
"Positive, sir. We know everything about them, and they know nothing about us. There is no way it can fail."  
  
"Good," Trask replied, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Now let's move out."  
  
~&~  
  
"Why do you want to know about Senator Bradley? The guy's a jerk!" Kitty asked. She sat cross legged at her desk, laptop in front of her. She had returned from dinner to find Torey staring blankly at her computer. Upon asking her what she was doing in her room, Torey had explained.  
  
"There's something. I think I know him," Torey replied.  
  
Kitty sighed. "Ok, I'll help a little. But I gotta get to bed soon, I've got school tomorrow."  
  
Torey smiled. "Thank you Kitty!"  
  
Kitty set to work on finding out about Bradley. She typed his name into a few search engines and came up with a ton of results. She really didn't have the time to go through them all, and felt it would be best if Torey really didn't know too much about him, so she just pulled up a profile of him and read.  
  
"It just says basic stuff about him, ya know? Like, he's a Republican Senator from Pennsylvania. He hates mutants and-" Kitty paused, upon reading the next entry. "Wow, I guess he has a reason to. It says here that four years ago his daughter was killed by a mutant."  
  
Torey didn't even get a chance to let this sink in. The Professor showed up at Kitty's door. "Good evening, girls. Kitty, I was wondering if perhaps I could speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Uh, sure, Professor." Kitty stood, and walked over to him.  
  
"Torey? Why don't you run along downstairs? I think Kurt was looking for you." The Professor suggested.  
  
She nodded, but decided instead to go to her room. She lay on her bed and thought through what she had just learned. Bradley's daughter had been killed by a mutant. Bradley, the man who seemed so familiar. The man who seemed to be linked to her hazy past. The man whose face she couldn't even remember, his daughter was killed by a mutant. Then it hit her.  
  
"Oh my God!" she gasped to herself. "I killed her!"  
  
~&~  
  
Ok, end Chapter 8....I love yall so much. Anyway, hmm, yeah, the plot thickens. Again. But please, don't give up here. There are plenty more twists and turns ahead of us. All still has yet to be revealed, this story is nowhere near over. I hope this chapter didn't come as a disappointment to some, but if it did, please, I assure you that this will get more involved, and it will get better. In the next chapter, Trask mission will materialize and Torey will undoubtedly learn a whole lot more about her connection with Bradley..  
  
Upon rereading this, I may change it. But I'm gonna upload it anyway, to let yall know how much I love ya! If you can see anything in this chapter that needs improvement, let me know. Danke! 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok yall, I know its been a while since I updated..but I have been working A LOT lately....try 70 hrs a week..AHHHHH!! But I actually got some time off, and am using it to update!!! So here it is!  
  
Lol, I love reviewers!! You all are so good to me! Yes, the plot is quite thick...but prepare for it to get thicker! From this chapter on, it's the big stuff. So stay tuned, you will not be disappointed. So, without further ado, on to chapter 9!  
  
Disclaimer: I got a Nightcrawler Bobblehead!!! It's on my desk. I asked if he liked the story and he nodded. Hehe......  
  
~&~  
  
Kurt ported in to Torey's room as if on cue. His usual smirk disappeared when he saw her face. "Liebchen, what's the matter?"  
  
Torey looked up to him with fresh tears in her eyes. She hurled herself at him as they began to spill. Kurt patted the back of her head, trying to console her. After a few minutes, her wracking sobs died down. Kurt pushed her away slightly so he could look her in the face. He smiled at her warmly and sympathetically as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Now this isn't about Frisbee is it?" he joked.  
  
This caused a small laugh from Torey which dissolved into more tears. But she kept herself more composed this time, as she looked at her friend. "I-I killed her," she managed through her tears.  
  
"What? Killed who?" Kurt asked. HE stared intently into her eyes, seemingly searching for the answer.  
  
Torey looked away from him, full of shame. She pulled her arms close and wrapped them around her chest. "The Senator's daughter. I killed her."  
  
Kurt looked at her in shock, before sitting down gently on the bed. "Wow." was all he could manage. He was never before so truly at a loss for words. He turned his eyes toward Torey, and she looked away again. She was shaking, arms around her still. The silence seemed to be endless, before Kurt took the initiative. "How did it happen?"  
  
Torey thought for a second. "I don't know."  
  
Kurt looked downward pensively. "You mean you don't remember?"  
  
She shook her head, eyes cast downward in shame.  
  
"Do you remember her name? Or how you knew her?"  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"Well, do you remember anything about her? Or about her death?" Kurt stood now, walking closer to Torey.  
  
"No, I don't remember," Torey responded, backing away from Kurt ever so slightly.  
  
Kurt sighed, eyebrows drawn in thought. "How do you know you killed her then?"  
  
Torey looked up at him now, eyes wide. How did she know? It's true, she really didn't remember anything, but she knows she recognizes Senator Bradley, and his daughter was killed by a mutant right around the time she was put away. She just kind of put two and two together. "Well, uh," she stammered. "I recognize Senator Bradley."  
  
"Schatz, that means nothing!" Kurt told her, pulling her into a comforting hug. "He's a famous man, anyone would recognize him." He pulled away and looked into her eyes again. "But we shouldn't discount your feelings. Maybe we'll talk to the Professor tomorrow, ja? He'll know what to do."  
  
Torey just nodded. Kurt stayed with her until he was sure she would be alright, then ported to his own room for bed. Torey herself climbed into bed, but sleep didn't come easily. She had so much to think about. As horrible as it was to believe she had killed someone, it was a kind of relief. It explained so much, and it almost justified her time spent at the facility. Now, she was unsure again, which was torture. She'd have to wait until tomorrow to speak with the Professor though, so she was in for a night of restless sleep.  
  
~&~  
  
"Alpha team, state your position," Trask spoke into the communicator. He waited a minute. "Alpha team, do you read?" No response. "Damn it, Johnson, answer me!"  
  
"We are approaching the south gate, sir. Awaiting your instructions," was the response, riddled in static.  
  
"Excellent, Gamma team, state your position," he ordered.  
  
"Approaching from the west, sir. Nearing the front entrance."  
  
"Fantastic. Now, team Delta. Your position?"  
  
"Right at the back door, sir. Ready when you are!" they responded.  
  
"OK, teams, now that we are in position, I want to stress again the importance of the success f this mission. We will NOT leave until the girl is either in our custody or DEAD," Trask emphasized 'dead'. He was sick of Bradley. Get rid of the damn girl, he thought, and he'd get that moron off his back. "Follow Henderson's schematics exactly. Do not stray from the objective, and let no one get in your way."  
  
"Yes sir," came to response. The teams began to move closer to the mansion, preparing for the attack. They had managed to get past the security systems using the most advanced stealth technology. As they moved closer to the mansion, observed the lack of anyone around. Asleep, Trask had assumed. He had hoped for that much. He didn't need a battle on his hands, here.  
  
The teams were close to breaching the mansion, when they noticed lights inside. Someone was awake. Trask stopped them, and they watched closely as the flicked on and inside, starting at one end and working their way to the other. Silently, the men watched as one lights stopped moving and came to rest in one corner of the mansion. They waited, when Trask gave the orders. Gamma team was the first to enter from the front.  
  
~&~  
  
Jubilee was not in the least tired. She was, in fact, wide awake. This could be due to the three cans of Mountain Dew she had downed only two hours ago. Rolling over in bed, she stared at her clock. 1:20 in the morning. Well, as it seemed she wouldn't be getting any sleep, another can wouldn't hurt.  
  
She nearly fell out of bed and crept out the door, being careful not to wake her roommate Amara. Jubilee had learned early on the wrath of Amara. You do not want to face her when she's tired, and god help you if you have woken her.  
  
She entered the hallway, and flicked on the lights. She walked carefully down toward the kitchen, turning lights on and off as she went. She tried her best to make as little noise as possible. She didn't want to wake anyone, especially Logan. He didn't like the kids creeping around at all hours, and made that clear.  
  
Finally, she made it to the kitchen. She flicked the light switch and opened the refrigerator. Ahhhh! Sweet nectar! She popped open her Mountain Dew and downed it in one go. A quiet sound from the foyer distracted her as she was reaching for her second. But she shook it off quickly, dismissing it as nothing. She turned back to the fridge and her eyes lit up when she noticed the last two of Kurt's Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. She grabbed them and began munching as she sat at the table. He was gonna be pissed when he found them missing, she knew, but she'd just blame it on Jamie or something. No way they could pin it on her. She smirked. The perfect crime.  
  
Another noise pulled her from the overabundance of sugar and caffeine before her. This time, it was slightly louder and closer. She decided to investigate. She stood up from the table, shaking just slightly in fear. 'Calm yourself, girl!' she scolded herself. 'It's probably nothing! Like anything could get in here.' She tip toed to the kitchen door and peeked through into the dining room. It was completely dark in there, and she was too freaked to flick on the lights. She let her eyes adjust, before moving into the room. Empty. Then she heard another noise, this one coming from outside the dining room. Jubes moved closer to the door, her breathing ragged. 'Stop it!' she told herself, again. 'It's nothing! It's probably Bobby being a dick as usual.' She slowly and fearfully peeked into the foyer. There, in her home, was a group of men, soldiers, as they appeared. They were creeping forward into the foyer, shining their flashlights around. She heard them speaking into a communicator. There must have been more! She knew she had to get out of there, she had to go wake up the Professor, or Logan. Or anybody! But she didn't even get the chance. They had spotted her, and their flashlight suddenly blinded her. She had no idea what to do, but she had to do something. They were moving toward her, and began to draw their guns. She turned around, to make a break for the back door, but saw more flashlights and men outside. There was no way out. Taking a deep breath and pushing her fear aside, Jubilee did the only thing she could think of. With a loud yell, she pushed open the door and raised her arms, releasing a spray of blinding pyrotechnics.  
  
~&~  
  
Uh oh......anyway, that does it for now. Hope you liked. Oh, and I saw X2!!!! Wow, loved it loved it loved it!!!!! Seen it three times! This whole attack thing may seem reminiscent of X2, but it has been a long time coming! Anyway, please please PLEASE review! If ya don't review, I wont know if ya liked it. So please review!!  
  
PS: Little side note: As I'm writing this, Inuyasha is playing in the background (it comes on sometime after Family Guy....I always forget to turn off the TV)...and I'm hearing Pietro and Kurt (Sans German accent) suddenly. Very weird....the Kurt guy's crying cause there's a monkey on his head.......ugh, I dislike anime...but I LOVE evo! 


	10. Chapter 10

Oh, my beloved reviewers! You treat me so well!  
  
Death Jester: WOW! Oh my God, thanx so much for the compliment! I said I'd share her codename before the end of the story, so you'll find out soon enough. If ya can't wait email me, I'll tell you. But she doesn't have one yet, because she's not an X man, she's not even training to be an X man. She doesn't have enough control yet to even begin, so giving her a codename wouldn't be the Professors top priority right now. And it ain't the Professor who gives her her codename either....hehehe, you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Glittagal: You'll find out soon! Like I said before, though, if you really really want to know and want to spoil it for yourself, email me, and I'll let ya know. But if you do decide to, I must ask for your discretion. Don't tell anyone..I'm so happy you like, though!  
  
Raliena: You shall get it!  
  
Kiki: Yes, Kurt is just the sweetest thing. I love him. I'm glad you like how its unfolding, being you are the "chosen one". ; ).  
  
Neva: Hells! X2 rocks my socks! I saw Matrix recently too, not nearly as good as X2!  
  
AngieX: Here is what you "need"..hope it suffices!!!  
  
Pruningshears: I'm so happy you like!!!  
  
UberNekoChan: Oh, there is much more to come..  
  
Ok, well, I'm thrilled everyone's liking the story! And I guarantee, it's just gonna get better!  
  
Disclaimer: This is the trigger, and this is the thing you point at whatever you want to die.  
  
~&~  
  
Around the mansion, everyone awoke to Jubilee's yell. Logan bolted out of bed, running downstairs to help the girl. He knew there were intruders, he had smelt them the moment he woke up. He extended his claws as he turned the corner, and stopped. One of the men had Jubilee in a headlock, and the rest trained their guns on him. "Don't move," a soldier told him.  
  
"You think that little toy can hurt me?" Logan said, as he moved closer to the men, ready to pounce. One of the men fired at him, and Wolverine fell. The men closed in on him, sure that he was dead. The were shocked to see the man jump back onto his feet. "Now, who else wants a try?"  
  
The men were baffled, but their leader quickly regained his composure. "Hold it!" he yelled and then pulled Jubilee into his own arms, barrel of his gun at her temple. "Don't move another inch."  
  
Logan's fierce expression softened. He stared at Jubilee's tear streaked face as she struggled to free herself from the soldier's grasp. The man pressed the barrel into her head further, and she stopped struggling. She stared fearfully back at Logan. Logan sighed and withdrew his claws.  
  
"That's a good man. Now, we are not here to harm anyone. We are here to recover mutant 647d12. It is the property of our captain and you have no right in keeping it. Now, take us to it and this will all be over shortly," The soldier demanded, roughly pressing the barrel into Jubilee's temple again, making the girl whimper.  
  
Logan hated giving up so easily. In any other case, he would have never given in to them. When it was his life at stake, he'd never give up. But Jubilee was in danger here, and he couldn't let them hurt her. He was about to turn and lead them, when something above the men caught his eye. He smirked and extended his claws again. "I don't think so, bub."  
  
The attack took the man completely by surprise. Suddenly, a large blue ape- like being had dropped directly on the man holding Jubilee. Jubes ran as fast as she could up the stairs as Beast and Wolverine fought off the other soldiers. She was about ready to just run into her room and lock the door, when she remembered about the other soldiers she'd seen outside. There was no way Hank and Logan could take them all on themselves. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Scott until it was too late.  
  
"Jubes, what's going on?" he asked, as helped her up after their collision. She tried desperately to catch her breath before speaking. At this point, nearly every inhabitant of the institute had made their way into the hall.  
  
"There's these guys here! Like, soldiers, or something. They keep asking for something called 647d12. Mr. McCoy and Logan are downstairs fighting them now, but there's more! A lot more, outside!" She collapsed on the floor, from exhaustion. It had taken everything she had to initially blind the soldiers, and she had hoped it would be enough. But it wasn't. The realization was now setting in that she could have DIED tonight.  
  
"It's ok, Jubes," Kitty consoled, rubbing her friend's back.  
  
Scott took on leader role, and immediately started barking orders. "Kitty! Get Jubilee to her room and make sure she's not hurt. Kurt, you and Rogue go see if the Professor and Storm are awake and tell them of the situation. The rest of you, with me! We'll take care of these guys."  
  
~&~  
  
Torey listened from her doorway. Her eyes grew with fear at the mention of 647d12. It was something she hadn't heard in over a month, but she remembered it. And she remembered the pain and torture that came with it. Oh, GOD! The had come for her! She had been so naïve thinking that it was over, and she was safe. She was about ready to lock herself in her room, until the threat was over. But she couldn't do that. She was the reason the men were here. She was the reason her friends were in danger. And she couldn't let them get hurt, not because she was too afraid. It was her fault this was happening, and she was sure as hell going to do something about it.  
  
~&~  
  
Wolverine and Beast had done well in fighting off this first wave. The men were being knocked out left and right, and soon the battle would be over. Suddenly, though, more men piled into the foyer. As they began to fight this second wave, a third wave came in. It was overwhelming for the two brutes, and while they would still fight, the outcome did not look as in their favor. Then, a flash of red took out two men who were planning to ambush Hank. He looked up to see the younger mutants, poised and ready for battle. They fanned out, taking down soldiers as the came down the stairs. Rogue and Kurt joined as well, with Storm, as the Professor stayed behind, hoping to catch any stray thoughts that may aid them.  
  
The soldiers were blindsided. They had no idea what they were up against when they agreed to this mission. The mutants were easily beating them, but the soldiers were still a force to be reckoned with. The muties weren't getting away easily.  
  
Suddenly, a feeling overcame the entire group. A draining sensation. Kurt was familiar with this and looked to the top of the stairs. Torey stood there, her arms at her sides, glowing faintly with electricity.  
  
"There it is, men! Retrieve it!" the lead soldier shouted. A few men moved closer to her, but as they did, they began to double over in pain, as she sucked their energy from them.  
  
Torey began to descend the stairs, as more and more soldiers tried to rush her. But one by one, as she passed, they fell. She began to glow brighter and brighter, making her way to the first floor. The X men managed to back themselves out of the room, watching from a safe distance as Torey took out the soldiers. The look in her eyes was one they had never seen before. It was as if she felt nothing, as she took each of these men's lives.  
  
In truth, she felt no remorse for what she was doing. In fact, part of her was actually having fun. These men had tormented her for years, and it was finally payback time. She made it to the center of the room, and every man there was on the ground, writhing in pain. She held up her hands, releasing bolts of electricity at some, to increase the pain they felt. She wanted them to suffer.  
  
"You came here for me?" she asked, mockingly. "Well here I am!"  
  
Torey was shocked at how controlled her powers seemed. But, in truth, it was as if she couldn't stop herself. Like she was on autopilot. But she loved every moment of it. Torey could feel them as they died, she could feel it when she had drawn enough energy to kill, and it was invigorating. It almost frightened her, how much she liked that feeling. She was so caught up in it, that she didn't notice the soldier in the corner. She didn't notice as he raised his gun, with the last bit of strength he had, and fired twice at her. Torey's eyes widened in shock when she felt the bullets pierce her sides. Her mouth opened to a small 'o' and she fell to the ground.  
  
The X men saw it happen from where they had taken refuge. Kurt bolted into the room immediately, and fell to Torey's side. The others followed, Jean kneeling beside the girl and checking for a pulse.  
  
~&~  
  
Trask had heard it all unfold from his perch outside. Matthews continued to speak into the communicator, trying to find someone to explain what had happened.  
  
"Gamma team? Gamma team? Do you read?" he tried. "Delta? Alpha? Anyone? Is there anyone there?"  
  
Trask lit his cigarette and pulled the communicator away angrily, throwing it to the floor. "God dammit, Matthews! Enough!"  
  
"Sir, we have to contact them! We need to know the outcome of the mission," Matthews reminded him.  
  
Trask sighed and rubbed his face. Part of him knew the outcome of the mission. He knew it had failed, and he knew why they weren't answering. He had just sent all of his men to die, and he knew it was in vain. Then, suddenly, a glimmer of hope in the guise of a voice.  
  
"Is anyone there?" the communicator spoke in fearful tones.  
  
Trask snatched the machine quickly and responded. "Yes, soldier, what is the situation?"  
  
"I am by the back fence. The mutant, it used its power. God, it killed them, sir!" the man cried down the wire. "All of them! Bill, Mike, Scott, Lenny, all of them!" sobs could be heard from the communicator.  
  
"Pull yourself together and report, soldier!" Trask ordered. "What is the status of mutant 647d12 now?"  
  
"Dead, sir. Johnson was able to fore two rounds into her before he collapsed."  
  
"Are you sure she's dead?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Trask sat back heavily and gave a loud sigh of relief. Finally! It was over. He picked up the communicator again. "Stay were you are, soldier, we will be there soon."  
  
~&~  
  
Dun Dun DUUUUUUUNNNN!!! Ok, you know what time it is?? Review time! Let me know what yall are thinking, because this story aint over yet! 


	11. Chapter 11: Intermission

Ok, I know I say how much I love my reviewers in the beginning of every chapter. And this one is no different! I love you I love you I love you!!!  
  
Ok, this chapter is kind of an intermission in the story. I don't know about it, I may get rid of it eventually, you all let me know if it is necessary and if it makes sense. I want to get more into Torey's background, and I felt like this would interesting. Anywho, R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: "Oh Sly, kiss me!" (Grade A cheese..)  
  
~&~  
  
The sun glared down on her bare skin. She sat in the sand, toy bucket and shovel in hand. Kelly sat next to her, and together they were building a castle that would make any fiddler crab proud to call home.  
  
Kelly then sighed, looking up at the sky. Torey stopped shoveling, glancing toward her best friend. "What's the matter?"  
  
Kelly sighed and looked back at her friend. "I was thinking about the sky."  
  
"The sky?" Torey questioned.  
  
Kelly lay down on her back, resting her head on her arms. "Yeah, like, what is it like up there? Can you really sit on clouds? I wonder what it would be like to fly?"  
  
"Don't be stupid, people can't fly!" Torey told her. Kelly could be so weird sometimes. "Come on, we have to finish this, the tide will be up soon."  
  
Kelly didn't listen. She rolled herself over and looked at the waterline. "People can too fly. And they can do lots of other things too. I've heard about it."  
  
Torey narrowed her eyes at her friend, then shook her head. "That's not true."  
  
"It is true, but the grown ups don't want us to know. I've heard my Dad talking about it. They're called mutants."  
  
Torey had heard that word before. It had been used in her house mainly by her father, and mainly in contempt. But she never paid much attention to it. It didn't make any sense, people with super powers. It was too much like those comic books her cousin read. They were so stupid! "You're lying."  
  
"No, I'm not. Remember Jimmy Ramsey's older brother? He was a mutant, and they had to take him away. My dad says that mutants are bad." Kelly closed her eyes for a second. "But I think it'd be neat to have super powers. I don't think they're bad."  
  
"Kelly, there's no such thing as mutants. People make them up to scare us kids and you're stupid because you believe them." Torey told her angrily. "Now, we need some water for the swimming pool." Torey held the bucket out to her friend.  
  
Kelly sighed, obviously disappointed in her friends attitude. She took the bucket and made her way to the shore. Filling it with water, she returned to the castle. The girls sat in silence for a while, building their castle. It was nearly done when a voice beckoned.  
  
"Girls, it's time for lunch."  
  
"Ok Dad!" The girls got up and followed the imposing older man back to their camper. It was always fun when he went campaigning in the summer, it was the only time the girls really got to see the shore.  
  
Torey brushed the sand off her, and looked toward her friend. Kelly was, once again, staring at the sky. She ran to her friend, and grabbed her hand. "Come on, you know how he gets."  
  
"Yeah, ok," Kelly responded, tearing her eyes away from the sky. She trotted after her friend, stumbling slightly in the sand.  
  
~&~  
  
Yes, very very short...but I'm not ready with the next actual chapter of the story yet, and felt like writing this. Nice little intermission, and the perfect place in the story for it. Let me know what you're thinking, because reviews are the icing on the cake. The colors in the rainbow. The thing on the Red Rider bb gun that tells time. They're important...and I'm a slab of gouda..  
  
PS: Anyone pick up on the Ramsey reference?? Don't know much about him, just wanted to throw in a familiar name.... 


	12. Chapter 12

Reviewers, ya know I love ya!! And yes, I was referring to Doug Ramsey...I don't know much about him, or if he has a brother, but I wanted to just name drop...its fun.  
  
Ok, it's what you've all been waiting for.....chapter 12!  
  
BTW: I uploaded two chapters today, so if ya just skipped ahead to this one, and didn't notice the little flashback chapter before it, check it out....  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
~&~  
  
Torey's eyes snapped open and she sat up. Immediately, she regretted doing so. Her side exploded in pain, and she gripped it tightly, lying back down. What had happened? Why was she in so much pain? And where was Kelly? Suddenly, her memory flooded back to her. She was in the Institute. Kelly was, well, she had no clue where Kelly was. She was barely registering WHO Kelly was. She knew that she had some type of friendship with Kelly, unless that really was just a dream, and not a memory.  
  
It felt too real, though, to be a dream. Everything made sense. It felt so familiar, and strangely warm. Torey turned her head and looked out the window. It was very dark, must have been late at night. Now she began to wonder, why was she in the infirmary? And her side, why did it hurt, again? She thought hard, trying to remember. She remembered, soldiers. In the institute. Yes! There were soldiers! They had come back for her! And she, oh my God, she had killed them. She had killed them all. She closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from leaking. She was so ashamed. She should have had more control, over her powers and over her anger. God, what had come over her? This wasn't who she was, she wasn't a murderer. That was why her side hurt! One man had shot her, in his last defense. Before she took all of their lives, he tried to be the hero, and take her out. But she had still killed them, even through his own efforts.  
  
Her thoughts now drifted to her friends. Were they ok? God, what if she had killed them too? She wasn't paying much attention to them, the soldiers were her first priority. But what if she had hurt them as well? She'd already almost killed Kurt, she would never forgive herself if that had happened again. But, then, if she had killed them too, how would she have made it to the infirmary. No, she thought. Don't jump to conclusions. Wait until morning, and you'll find out.  
  
She didn't feel like she had drained any of the other mutants. She noticed, that although slight, there was a difference in the energy depending on what it was coming from. The energy she had drained from that light bulb the Professor made her practice on was different from the energy she had accidentally drained from Kurt, which was, in turn different from the energy she had drained from Claudia and Harry back when she'd first escaped. Mutant energy was different, it felt different. Not better or worse, just different. And she didn't remember feeling any of it during the attack.  
  
She opened her eyes again, this time taking in the room. It took a bit for her eyes to adjust to the dark. There was a second bed in the room, which was unoccupied. There was also a counter, and a sink in the corner. And a chair by the door, which at first appeared empty. But as she examined, she noticed the shape of a slumbering elf. Jeez, he was hard to see in the dark! It brought a smile to her face, thinking he'd been there, worried about her. She really couldn't remember ever having a friend as good as him, and sometimes wondered if she really deserved it.  
  
Torey thought twice about waking him up, and instead checked the clock. It was four thirty in the morning. Might as well try to get some sleep, everyone would be awake soon anyhow.  
  
~&~  
  
"Can I get you two anything else?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Yes, please, bring us your best bottle of champagne. Celebration is in order!" Bradley told the woman.  
  
"Yes sir," she replied as she scribbled in her pad, before walking off.  
  
"Look up, Trask! Today is your day!" Bradley told him, lifting his scotch in a toast. "To a successful mission! And the end of both of our problems!" He threw his drink back, in one gulp, slamming the glass on the table giddily.  
  
Trask stared at Bradley, not touching his own scotch. "Did you even hear what I said? I sent twenty seven men in there. Two came out. TWO! The rest were KILLED Bradley! That's twenty five widows, sixty three children whose father will never come home again!"  
  
Bradley solemned slightly. "And they died as heroes, for a good cause. Don't worry, I'll send some money to the widows to let them know their husbands didn't die in vain and what not." Bradley laughed slightly. "This is exactly what I needed, Trask. This is it. With her out of the way, I could really make it to the front of the Presidential primaries. I'm starting again on the campaign trail as soon as possible. Ahhhh! Here it is!" Bradley's ramblings were ceased by the waitress arriving with their champagne. She was about to open it when Bradley stopped here. "No, no, my dear! Let my friend do the honors!"  
  
Trask scowled at Bradley. "I'd rather not."  
  
"Suit yourself." Bradley snatched the bottle and popped the cork himself. After dismissing the waitress, he poured two glasses and slid one to Trask. He lifted his own. "I'm spending a lot of money on this dinner, Trask. The least you can do is enjoy it."  
  
Trask stared at his glass then picked it up, a look of contempt in his eyes. He raised it as well, though with far less exuberance than his company. Bradley leaned forward and clinked the glasses.  
  
"To you, my friend. To your soldiers. And to their widows and children and yadda yadda. But most importantly, to the end of our problems. To the end of my burden." Bradley sipped the champagne and glanced toward the dessert menu. "Hmm, what do you say we top this dinner with a slice of tiramisu?"  
  
Trask stared at Bradley with a look of utter disgust. "I'm not really very hungry, thank you." And with that he laid his napkin on the table and walked out of the restaurant. And, hopefully, out of Bradley's plans forever.  
  
~&~  
  
Yes, another shorty. But I like ending this here. And if I didn't end here, I'd have to update at a later time, so I guess it's a good thing I stopped here, eh?? Jeez, I loaded three chapters in the past 24 hrs! INSANE!! Anyway, yeah, she's not dead..because I have a lot more in store for her. Isn't Bradley a dick? Don't ya just hate him?? Let me know!! Because I really like when people review... 


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, people. I am updating. I had some extra time today, so I'm writing. I really appreciate everyone's support and *cough* nagging, it got me rolling again ;). I feel very obligated to respond to reviews individually, so here goes:  
  
NamelessMoonshine: ToT??  
  
Neva: I'm back!! I hope you're still reading, though :/  
  
Moonshadow10: Oh, you'll find out. ;)  
  
pruning shears: It has....for now...  
  
Erikayla Arvanesse: Here is your update. Magneto ain't gonna be in here, but all other questions will be answered by the end of this story.  
  
In writing this chapter, I went back and reread what I had already done. I am realizing that I am not really a good writer, but I am kinda a good storyteller. I don't know what this means to me.  
  
Oh, and this story shall be ending soon. There are only about 4 or 5 more chapter left and then, the end. ????? (-----(meant to indicate a possible sequel). :D  
  
Disclaimer: For fifteen year, it was time to make the donuts. And now, it's time to die.  
  
~&~  
  
Torey hugged her arms tightly around herself as she made her way through the large back yard. She could feel the others watching her, as they had everyday in the three weeks since the incident. They were still afraid, and she was so ashamed. They had seem the disgusting truth of her power, and she didn't blame them for the distance they kept. She'd do the same thing, were she in their position.  
  
It was mostly the younger ones who stayed away. But it still hurt her just slightly. Here she thought she'd made friends, she thought she'd found her place in the world. She obviously was wrong. Sometimes Torey felt as if she really didn't belong here anymore.  
  
The brunette turned her head to see Kurt waving to her. She smiled and joined him where he sat on a bench by the covered pool. He was the only one who hadn't feared her. The only one who visited her every day while she was in the infirmary. Torey had no idea what she had done to deserve his friendship, but she was eternally grateful.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked, looking up from his book.  
  
"Ok," she replied. She glanced around at the other students. "I wish they wouldn't be scared."  
  
"They'll get over it, liebe, don't worry about that," Kurt reassured her. "It'll just take a bit of time."  
  
Torey sighed. The other students stole glances at her warily. She knew they were just waiting for her to go off again. But she wouldn't. She had at least that much self control, didn't she? And didn't they have at least that much faith in her?  
  
She drew her knees up to her chin, wincing slightly in pain. Kurt turned, hearing her hiss. "Still hurt?"  
  
Torey nodded. The bullet wound had still not fully healed, she still felt slight pain when bending her side. But she had come a long way since that night. She just wished that the others would stop avoiding her.  
  
Sometimes she wondered if maybe it would have been easier to let the soldiers just take her away.  
  
~&~  
  
"Senator Bradley is beginning his campaign trail in the north east, his first stop Augusta, Maine. He'll be making his way down through New England- "  
  
"What're ya watchin that garbage for, Chuck?" Logan asked, sauntering into the TV room.  
  
"While I don't necessarily agree with the man's views, Logan, I do like to stay informed," Xavier replied. "It seems that he will be coming our way soon."  
  
With a *SNIKT* Logan extended his claws. "And I'll be here."  
  
"Don't be so bold, friend. The last thing we need is a mutant attacking one of the heads of the anti-mutant movement," the Professor told him, taking a sip from the coffee mug before him. "As much as we may think he deserves it."  
  
The Wolverine sheathed his claws. "What I wouldn't give for a few minutes alone with that man. I've had this sneaking feeling that he had his hands in that attack on us a few weeks ago."  
  
The Professor looked at Logan in a bit of shock. His face returned to it's usual calm as he responded: "Senator Bradley has been hiding a dark secret for years. One that may unravel the entire basis of his campaign-" He was interrupted by Kurt and Torey entering the room. The Professor quickly turned the television off, and placed the remote of the table beside him. "Kurt, Torey, how are you doing today?"  
  
"Not bad, Professor," Kurt replied. "Mind if we watch TV?"  
  
The Professor paused. "Not at all, Kurt. I think that Scott may still have some of the DVD's he rented this week. Logan and I were just leaving." Xavier began to wheel out of the room when Torey stopped him.  
  
"Professor, I was hoping that maybe we could work on my memories today," Torey asked, pleading with her eyes. She had become desperate to learn more about herself, especially after the latest attack.  
  
The Professor sighed, looking downward thoughtfully. After what seemed like forever, he looked up at his young student. "Another time Torey. I know that is not what you want to hear, but now is not the time."  
  
Torey watched as he and Logan left the room. "Now is not the time" what the hell does that mean anyway? It never seemed to be the time. Every single time she tried to get him to help her, he had some reason not to. Torey was beginning to wonder if he actually had her best interests at heart, as he always said he did.  
  
~&~  
  
Bradley looked himself over in the mirror. He examined his face, his eyes, mouth, nose. Then his body, his jacket, slacks, newly polished shoes. This man before him was a winner. He was a force. He was a man who never let anything stand in the way of his goals. He made it to the top, regardless of who he had to step on. Giving himself a once over, he had to come to this conclusion. He looked great. Like a million dollars.  
  
Where as this would help a politician, it only hindered Bradley. He had a façade to uphold. Pulling out a small make up kit, he created dark circles under his eyes. He used a very sharp eye pencil to accentuate his slight wrinkles. And he used some hair grey to further his aged hair. As he touched himself up, he glanced back into the mirror. This was the face of the republican primary candidate. This was the face of the future President. A man, barely into his fifties, who looked far beyond. This was the face of Bradley that everyone knew. The only face that everyone had seen. The face of a father, forever mourning the untimely death of his only child. A lonely man, a distraught man, who only wants to see to it that no one will ever meet the fate his daughter had.  
  
These people don't get to see the real man. The man who held a terrible secret. One that could ruin him. One that drove his wife away forever. It cost him millions to keep her quiet. The terrible secret that plagued at him. Well, until recently. Bradley smirked, adjusting his tie. It had all been worth it. Everything, every penny he spent. Because now his dream would be realized. He will become President. And when he does, mutant's wouldn't know what hit em.  
  
"Sir, you have five minutes."  
  
Bradley turned, giving her a warm smile, with just the slightest hint of sadness. "Thank you, Tracey. I will be out shortly."  
  
"Of course, Senator," she replied, smiling back and leaving.  
  
Bradley grinned to himself. Let the campaigning begin!  
  
~&~  
  
Ok, shorty, yes. But lemme know how ya like it! 


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, I need to get this show on the road. We're rounding the corner, this is the first in that last two or three chapters. Let's get the lead out!  
  
Thank to you faithful readers, by the way. I do it for you!  
  
Disclaimer: Wha???  
  
~&~  
  
"Move your butt, Rahne!" Evan bounded into the room, grabbing the remote from the girl's hands.  
  
"HEY!" Rahne responded. "I was watching that! Give it back!"  
  
"No way," Evan replied, flicking the channel's from his comfortable seat on the couch. "Kurt and I have to watch the debate for poly sci. K-MAN! Popcorn?"  
  
"Got it!" Kurt joined his friend on the couch, bowl of popcorn between them. "This isn't going to be very interesting, is it?"  
  
"It's pretty well going to suck." Evan grabbed a handful and chomped away. "But it's not like we have a choice."  
  
Rahne stared at the boys and crossed her arms with a frustrated sigh. Kicking Kurt in the shin "accidentally" she ran off to find another television.  
  
"What's with her?" Kurt asked, rubbing his shin.  
  
"Beats me." Evan turned up the volume. "Ok, it's starting."  
  
The boys opened their notebooks and uncapped their pens in preparation for the volumes of notes they would have to take this night. The politicians were introduced, Congresswoman Mary-Ann Lohner from Michigan, and Senator Jonathon Bradley of Pennsylvania. Both the head runners in the Republican primaries. The debate went on, the boys lost interest rather quickly, only paying attention enough to get a basic grasp on the ideas of the speakers. Finally, a commercial break.  
  
"Mien Gott, I can't take this!" Kurt exclaimed. "How am I going to write a paper about this debate? I barely understand what's going on!"  
  
"K-man, chill! Don't worry about it," Evan told him. "That Bradley guy sucks ass, and the chick ain't much better. She's losing. That's all you need to know."  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get a soda." He ported himself to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, get me some too!!" Evan called after him. Not getting a response, he turned toward the door "Kurt, man, you hear-" He stopped. Torey was standing there. He stared for a second. Should he invite her in? What if she went psycho like she did back when the soldiers attacked? What if she-  
  
BAMF "I heard, I heard, here," Kurt shoved a can of Pepsi in Evan's hand. Looking to where his friend gazed, he smiled. "Hey, Torey. You want to watch TV with us?"  
  
Evan glanced from one to the other. He really didn't want Torey to stay.  
  
The girl pulled nervously on her fingers. "Um, sure," she replied, walking into the room and sitting in a chair across from the boys.  
  
"I'll get you a soda," Kurt ported, leaving Evan and Torey alone. The tow sat in silence, Torey still tugging on her fingers. Kurt's return broke the silence, finally.  
  
"We're watching the debate. It's not much fun," Kurt told her. He looked to Evan who sat silently, and sighed. "Evan, um, who is debating again?" trying to get his friend to talk.  
  
"Mary-something and Senator Bradley, the jerk," he replied. The commercial break ended and the three silently watched as the debate continued.  
  
Torey paid close attention to the screen. Senator Bradley. The man she knew......somehow. She listened carefully as he spoke, as he spewed his hatred. He was a wonderful speaker. He manipulated the audience with his words. He sounded good, his ideas were fine, until you realized what they really meant. He was out to kill mutants, that was it. And he claimed his daughter's death as the basis of this.  
  
Her mind swirled. Puzzle pieces seemed to be trying to connect, but they were not able to come together. There was something missing. Torey's breathing became labored, as her mind worked overtime. She dug frantically, looking for that remaining piece. She was so close, and yet so far.  
  
Kurt and Evan watched Torey warily, she seemed troubled. Evan slid further down the couch, but Kurt approached, putting his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were glued to the screen, it was as if there was nothing else around. Just her and the TV. Kurt turned his attention back to the television. Bradley was making his final statement, so adamant about his position.  
  
"My plan is to make this world better. For all, not just for human kind, but mutant kind as well. I want to make this world a safer place. Mutants can be dangerous, we need a way to protect ourselves from them, as well as protect them from each other. We need laws, we need rules. Perhaps, if we had someone like me four years ago, I would still have my daughter. I am not fighting for myself, I am fighting for all of you. And I hope that where ever my daughter is today, looking down on us from heaven, she knows that her Daddy loves her. And that her Daddy is working hard for her, for her memory. I'm not just doing this for me. I'm doing this for my Victoria."  
  
The pieces fit, and Torey collapsed.  
  
~&~  
  
She rubbed her eyes groggily and sat up in bed. Too tired. She lay back down, and attempted to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Torey, don't make me call you again!" her mother pushed open the door. "We're going to be late."  
  
Torey sighed and sat up again. Her hair was unruly all about her face, as she once again rubbed her eyes. "I don't want to go, Mommy. I don't feel well."  
  
"Torey, you're not going to pull this again! I let you stay home from school yesterday, now get up! This is too important." She pulled the blanket off her daughter, and opened the curtains, letting the sunlight in.  
  
"Mom, I really don't feel well," Torey pleaded.  
  
The woman sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "We did this yesterday, honey. You went to the doctor. There's nothing wrong with you. I don't know why you feel sick, but just ignore it for today, huh? This is a very important day for your father, and we need to be supportive."  
  
Torey thought this over. Rolling her eyes, she pulled herself out of bed. "FINE!" She responded. "I'll get dressed."  
  
"Good girl," her mother awarded, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Breakfast is in ten minutes." She left the room.  
  
Torey opened her closet and picked through her clothes. Today was a very important day for her father. She didn't really understand what most of it meant, but it was something about being a Senator. Her Dad had been trying to get into politics for a long time, it had been his dream. He had been campaigning for the Senate for years, but ad never been able to win a seat. This year was different, though. Or at least, she had been told.  
  
"Getting ready?" Her Dad interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She nodded, looking up at him. A yawn escaped her.  
  
"I know you haven't been feeling well Bee," he said, planting a kiss on her head. "But I kow it'll get better. Listen, after this, we'll go out for dinner and some ice cream. You can pick, sound good?"  
  
Torey smiled "Yeah, sounds good."  
  
"That's my Bumble Bee!" Dad exclaimed, walking toward the door. "Now, your Mom's under a lot of stress. Try not to bother her too much, eh?"  
  
"Ok, Daddy," she smiled as he winked and closed the door.  
  
She wanted him to get the Senator seat, she didn't mean to be so groggy. But she REALLY didn't feel well, no matter what the doctor said. There was something wrong. She didn't know what, but her head hurt, and her entire body would just ache in waves. No one believed her.  
  
Pulling out a modest black dress, she ran out of her room to find her mother to iron it for her. Running must have been the mistake. Her head throbbed, it was unbearable. She dropped the dress, and fell to her knees. She must have let out a scream, because she could hear her father bounding up the stairs.  
  
"Bee?" he called, as he ran up. "Victoria what-" he stopped, far down the hall from her, staring in disbelief.  
  
Torey looked up at her father, tears falling from her eyes. "Daddy, it hurts!" she screamed. Crumbling to the floor further, she cried hysterically. The lights flickered around her, and her whole body felt like it was going to burst.  
  
"John? What's going on?" Torey saw her mother run up the stairs. Her eyes fell on her daughter, and she attempted to run toward Torey. Her father held her back, and both watched in horror as their daughter writhed on the floor.  
  
Finally, the pain subsided. Torey stopped crying, and stood up, looking around her. The lights had gone out, the potted plant beside her was dead and shriveled. She moved toward her parents, upset that she had scared them. They stared at her fearfully, her mother backing away. Her father wore an angry sneer on his face, and he picked up one of her toys on the floor, chucking it at her.  
  
"Don't you dare come near us," he told her, pushing her shocked mother behind him.  
  
Torey could feel her eyes prick with tears again. What was going on? "Daddy, please, I-" something else was thrown in her direction.  
  
"Stay right there, Victoria. I'm serious. Don't move an inch," Dad told her, running downstairs.  
  
Torey just stood crying. Her mother sat on the stairs, staring at her. "My God," she kept repeating. "My baby." Torey had never been so scared. What was happening? Torey felt a sob deep in her throat, and pulled her hands up to cover her face. She shrieked in horror. They were glowing. Her entire body was glowing. But it wasn't just any type of glow. It was electric, and she could see as well as feel these bolts of electricity and energy run through her body. It was uncomfortable, and she needed to get rid of it. She shook her hands once, hoping to get rid of the glow. Bolts flew in every direction, burning and damaging everything in their path. Her mother screamed, and ducked further down the stairs. Her father ran up at her, and slowed at the top of the steps.  
  
"Daddy, what's happening?" she cried, moving toward him.  
  
"It's ok, Bee," he soothed, opening his arms. "Come here."  
  
She ran into her fathers arms, sobbing into his jacket. "What's going on, Daddy," she cried. "What's happening to me?"  
  
"It happens, baby," he told her. "It happens sometimes."  
  
"What happens?" she asked, looking up at her father's comforting face.  
  
"Shhh," he kissed her on the forehead, and she buried her head in his jacket again. "It doesn't matter. It's over, Bee." He pulled a syringe out of his jacket pocket, uncapping it and jabbing it into his daughter's neck. "It's all over now."  
  
Torey only remembered pain. And black. And her father's face.  
  
And then nothing. And the cell. And 647d12.  
  
~&~  
  
Enough for now. About two chapters left!!! R&R let me know ya want it! 


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, because I love yall, I'm responding personally:  
  
Kiki: Oh, its ALL here....wait til the next chapter ;)  
  
Neva: I'm REALLY glad that I still surprised with that, after the whole thing. I was sure my plot was as transparent as a window pane. You made me happy!  
  
Death Jester: I could kiss you!  
  
Sashi: Yeah, he's a dick...sux for Torey, eh?  
  
Xerios: Thank you *bows*  
  
Disclaimer: Pirates, ARGH!  
  
~&~  
  
Torey awoke to the stares of Evan and Kurt. She sat up quickly, looking at the two back and forth.  
  
"Uhh, you ok?" Evan asked, apprehensively.  
  
Kurt and Evan backed up as she stood. She looked at the two of them again.  
  
"Torey, are you ok?" Kurt asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Roughly, she pushed it off. "Where's the Professor?"  
  
~&~  
  
Professor Xavier sat in his study, staring out the window at the vast backyard. He heard as his door slammed open. "Hello Torey." He turned his chair to face her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.  
  
"Take a breath, Torey. Relax. It will do neither of us any good to have you in this condition."  
  
Torey ignored him. "You KNEW. You knew the whole TIME. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"  
  
"Miss Bradley STOP!" The Professor bellowed. "That's enough!"  
  
"NO! It's not enough! You knew the whole time, didn't you? You knew all about it, and you didn't say a THING! I BEGGED you, I PLEADED for your help. To help me understand! To help me regain my memories! And you put it off. YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"  
  
The Professor sighed. "You're right Torey. I did know. I knew basically from when I first found out about you. I had planned to help you Torey, when you were ready. But you were not, and are not ready for this information."  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Torey screamed. "Who are you to tell ME what I'm ready for? YOU GOD DAMNED-"  
  
"Look at yourself! Look at how you're acting! So angry, and full of hate. You're not ready. I apologize that you found out this way, at this time. But I can help you now. I can help you process this, I can help the transition." The Professor reached out, placing his hand on her arm. "You spent years being 647d12. I can help you become Victoria Bradley again."  
  
Torey pulled her arm away from his grasp violently. "Victoria Bradley is dead." She glared at him angrily before running out of the room.  
  
~&~  
  
She had TRUSTED him. She had TRUSTED him, all of them, and look what had happened? He LIED to her. She cried into her bed spread. How could she stay here any longer? She didn't trust the Professor anymore, and none of the students trusted her. She had to leave. She couldn't stay anymore. She-  
  
A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Her head jerked up to see Kurt in the doorway. He made his way to the bed, and sat down. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Stupid question," Torey responded, smiling a bit.  
  
Kurt smirked. "I know. I just didn't know how else to start it."  
  
Torey cried silently, as Kurt sat beside her, looking her up and down. "So, is it true?"  
  
"What?" she asked, wiping her ears of tears.  
  
"Bradley," Kurt responded. "He's your father?"  
  
Torey nodded, tearfully. "My power manifested when I was eleven. Almost twelve. And he put me in that place. My own father. He locked me away-" she couldn't finished. Her sobs were too much. Kurt put his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Shh, liebe, it's ok. It's over." She pulled away from Kurt at this statement, shuddering. "Vas? What's wrong?"  
  
She couldn't take it. Not anymore. It WAS over. All of it. Everything. Victoria Bradley was gone, and so was 647d12. But, what did that leave? She wasn't sure yet.  
  
"The Professor," Kurt continued, unaware of her current though processes. "He means well. He tried to help. Let him help you now."  
  
Torey ignored her friend's speech. She grasped her head again, and could feel another wave coming on. No! Not now! She pleaded with herself. I can't do it now! She stood and ran out of the room, running down the hall, and out into the yard. She could feel herself begin to drain, and she couldn't stop. She tried, she really tried to stop. But nothing she did would let her. Torey collapsed. She could see Kurt, as well as most of the institute watching her from a safe distance. Thank God they knew. Finally, it stopped, and she could feel the electricity inside her. It surged with more urgency than she had ever felt before. She couldn't hold it in, the electricity exploded out of her. She fell to the ground again, spent.  
  
Torey lay there for a second, catching her breath, before she stood, looking around at the fearful expressions of her peers. Her gaze ended on Kurt. He stared back at her, hardly hiding his fear. This cut through her, it hurt her more than anything. They weren't safe with her here, no one was. She caught a sob in her throat and began to run. She had no idea where she was going, but she just ran. All she could think of was that night, months ago. When she found her freedom. The lies, the deceit. She was never free. She has never been free. She just ran. She didn't make it very far, before exhaustion caught up with her. She fell to the ground.  
  
~&~  
  
Torey woke up to the steady beep of a heart monitor, a sound that had become familiar. She looked around the room. The infirmary, again. But this time, there was no one there waiting for her to wake up. She was alone. She pushed her head back in her pillow and felt the tears at the corners of her eyes. Her neck cracked as she bent it. Wait, how long had she been out?  
  
"Almost two days, Miss Bradley. You quite exhausted yourself," The Professor said, as he entered. "Now, let's try and be civil, hmm?"  
  
The girl looked to her former mentor with nothing more than loathing. But she no energy to fight. So she relented. "Fine."  
  
The Professor sighed, rubbing his temples. "When you came here, you were highly unstable. You remember. The first time I tried to help you with your memories, when we found your name, I had seen it all. I knew what had happened. But, you were still so unstable. Unable to speak even, let alone control your powers. I couldn't give you such upsetting information. I want you to believe, Torey, that while you may not agree with what I did, I did have your best interests in mind."  
  
Torey just stared at him, barely listening. He had lied to her. How could she ever trust him again?  
  
"Ororo will be here shortly with your dinner. I will leave you to your thoughts." With that, the Professor left the room.  
  
She watched him go, and had to hold herself back from spitting after him. She didn't believe a word of what he said. She couldn't. He was a liar. The brunette looked about the room. Feeling uncomfortable, she rose from the bed. The whole place was infected with deceit. She couldn't stay here. She had to leave. She couldn't trust them, and they couldn't trust her. She had lost her friend, her only friend.  
  
Turning toward the doorway, Torey grabbed the knob. Where would she go? Right now, it didn't matter. She left the infirmary and made her way up to the kitchen. Night, there was no one about. It had to be the early hours of the morning. Glancing about the kitchen, she looked for something to help her. What was she going to do? There was on one, no where for her outside the institute. But she had to leave. That was for sure.  
  
Sitting in a chair, she could feel slight panic in her decision. Glancing about the table, a paper caught her eye. A newspaper. Yesterdays, according to the date. She turned the pages idly, trying to calm her panic. A familiar name caught her attention.  
  
'Senator Bradley continues his campaign in Albany'  
  
A chill went through Torey as she read the article, an angry scowl appearing on her face. This man was the reason her life had taken it's turn. He was solely responsible for everything. HE had brought her into this world. HE had given her the mutation, whether he believed it or not. And then HE had had her put away, locked up in that God forsaken facility. EVERYTHING that was wrong with her was HIS fault entirely. She just about pushed the paper away when she noticed something.  
  
'After a successful speech in Albany, the Senator has decided to continue on in his campaign, and will be making his next appearance in New York City's Central Park...'  
  
A smirk crept over Torey's face. Sure, she had no where to go. And she had no one outside the institute. But now, at least she had a mission.  
  
~&~  
  
Kurt walked slowly down to the infirmary. It was almost 4:30 am and he couldn't sleep. He had wanted to wait for Torey to wake up, but the Professor had instructed him to leave her tonight. He had laid in bed, worried for his friend. Finally, he had seen the Professor return from the infirmary almost a half hour ago. He knew she was awake. Now he wanted to just make sure everything was alright.  
  
Upon opening the door, Kurt took in the empty room. Where was she? "Torey?" he called out uncertainly. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked before peeking in. Not there either.  
  
He left that room, and walked up and down the infirmary looking for her. She wasn't anywhere. Where could she have gone? Maybe back to her room? Without hesitation, Kurt ported to the familiar place. Empty. He began to worry. There weren't many places Torey would go, especially at this hour. The TV room? BAMF! Empty. Maybe the greenhouse? BAMF! Nope. The kitchen then? BAMF! Nadda. Kurt sat down at the table, thinking. There really were no other places in the institute she would go. Kurt's thoughts drifted as he noticed the violently torn newspaper in front of him. Picking it up, he noticed the Bradley headline, and quickly scanned the article. New York City, Central Park. His eyes widened in realization.  
  
With a BAMF! Kurt was once again gone.  
  
~&~  
  
Yep....it's getting down to the wire.the next chapter is the last, people. R&R! Let me know ya want it! 


	16. Chapter 16: The End

Yes, this is the last chapter. I can't believe I did it, but I did. I finished the story! Since it is the last chapter, I'm going to reply to yall who reviewed in the last one:  
  
Sashi: Ummm.ok..  
  
Kiki: Here it is!! Hopefully it's everything you expected and more ;).  
  
Xerios: Thanks for reading! And the background music!  
  
NamelessMoonshine: Yeah, I'm very elementary with my emotions. I don't know much past these ;p ;) etc...but thanx for the lesson!  
  
Ok, kiddies. Sit down, and enjoy the final installment of 647d12!  
  
Disclaimer: You better watch who you're calling a child, Lois, because if I'm a child, you know what that makes you? A pedophile. And I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here and be lectured by a pervert.  
  
~&~  
  
It was early morning hours as the news crews set up. Wires were run, cameras tweaked and positioned, in preparation for Senator Bradley's speech on the steps of New York City's City Hall. Bradley was already ahead of his opponent in the polls, and this speech could be the clincher. In this next hour and a half, he could win over New York in the primaries. In a largely democratic state, this could mean the world.  
  
People began to gather, many with pins and placards bearing Bradley's name. Bundled up against the slightly frigid air, they awaited their candidate with anticipation. Even a few zealots littered the crowd, anti-mutant phrases advertised on large placards.  
  
In five, the camera's were rolling, recording and broadcasting this momentous event. Miniature American flags were raised and waved vigorously as the candidate of the moment took his place behind the podium. He stared out on the crowd as he welcomed them, speaking with a confidence and compassion that found its way directly to their hearts. Here was a man who had lost one who he loved so dear. And he was out to make sure it never happened again. Who could not respect that?  
  
~&~  
  
She crouched behind a news van, waiting for the speech to begin. She bristled as the crowd erupted in applause, welcoming the Senator. Peering over the van hood, she could see him. Her father. The man who had given her life. And given her this curse. She calmed herself, pulling control over her power. She could do this.  
  
Memories flooded in as this man began to speak. It was that same voice that had tucked her in to bed. That same voice that had read her stories, or soothed her when she was hurt. It made her sick. Liars. That's all she'd met in her life. No one she could trust.  
  
Well, perhaps one. One person she could trust. One person she really cared for, who cared for her. Well, he had. She truly was alone.  
  
But it no longer mattered. Companionship was a human need, and she was far from human. Torey felt every bit the monster. And monster's didn't think. Monster's only avenged.  
  
She tuned herself back into the speech. The more Bradley spoke, the more it enraged her. Until finally, she snapped. She couldn't control it. The monster got the best of her.  
  
~&~  
  
"Such is my promise to you all," Bradley continued, his voice dripping with conviction. "I swear to NEVER allow what happened to my daughter happen again." The daughter mention hooked them. Now, all he had to do was reel them in. "Victoria was my life, taken from me with such ruthlessness-" A strange fizz sounded by the cameras. The lights one by one went out. "And in cold blood." Bradley stared out as the camera men fiddled with their machines, trying to figure out what had happened. "I made that promise to her. That this would never happen again." A strange sensation overcame Bradley. His chest tightened. "And, I make-" He held on to the podium to keep himself up, as he found it harder to stand. "this promise-" The sensation hit harder, and he collapsed in agony. The crowd replied in shock, rushing forward, only to be stopped by a voice at the back.  
  
"LIAR!" Torey screamed, electricity dancing about her body. The crowd parted for her, as she approached. Tears streamed down her face. "How could you? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"  
  
Bradley looked up into his daughter's face. Shock and fear swept over his own. He would have moved away, could he. But she was stronger than he could ever have imagined. Her power had been trained. She knew what she was doing. "Victoria, please-" he tried.  
  
"NO!" she screeched. "NO! Don't EVER call me that again! YOU did this to me! WHY??? WHY DID YOU MAKE ME A MONSTER?"  
  
Torey started the kill. She could feel his end coming. "You cursed me. You took my life." She could feel herself sneer, and felt the same twisted satisfaction she felt the night she killed those soldiers. "Now I'll take yours." She was about to make her final pull, when she felt a strange displacement. Suddenly, she found herself in a back alley, electricity shooting from her, and a fuzzy elf lying not far away.  
  
"Torey!" he lifted his head and moved over. "Are you ok? Here, let me help- "  
  
She pushed him away roughly. "What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"What?" he replied. "Are you kidding? That crowd would have lynched you!"  
  
"I'd have preferred that to living another day with this curse," she spat angrily, before burying her head in her hands and sobbing.  
  
"Liebeschen," Kurt put his arms around her. "It's only a curse if you let it be. Come back to the institute with me. We can-"  
  
"NO! I can never go back there!" She stood. "Don't you understand that, Kurt? I can't trust anyone anymore." She turned away. "And no one can trust me."  
  
Kurt sighed. "Torey," he began. "You can trust me. You've always been able to. I think you know that. I care about you. And deep down, I think you know what is right."  
  
Torey bit her lip, eyes stinging with tears. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "You're right," she told him. "I do." Without hesitation, she ran toward him, pushing her lips to his.  
  
Kurt was caught by surprise, but quickly settled into the kiss. It wasn't a romantic kiss, it wasn't a promise of anything to come. A tear slid down his cheek as he realized what this kiss was.  
  
Torey pulled away, looking into his golden eyes, her own spilling tears. She wiped the single tear from his furred cheek and leaned toward his ear, whispering, "Don't follow me." before turning away and running out into the street.  
  
The teenager stood, brushing his fingers over his lips, hoping to always remember the feeling of her goodbye. After much debate, he teleported, leaving nothing but a small cloud in his place in the alley.  
  
~&~  
  
Torey turned down a corner, collapsing into another alleyway. She thanked whatever God there was that he didn't follow her. She wouldn't have been able to say no to him this time.  
  
Why did it have to be like this? She wanted more than anything to return with Kurt, to ignore all that had happened, and be happy again. But it was impossible. That part of her life was over, she could NEVER go to the institute again without being reminded of everything it caused. At this moment, it held the same distaste that the facility did. Only the facility was meant to be hell. The institute lied.  
  
Picking herself up, she meandered through the city, keeping as out of site as possible. It seemed that Kurt had taken them a long distance from City Hall, so she went about very much unrecognized. In the back of her head, a voice nagged. What is she going to do? Where is she going to go? She tried to ignore it, but it got the best of her.  
  
Torey sat in an old doorway, of a long condemned building. Drawing her knees under her chin, she wrapped her arms around then and cried.  
  
"It is quite shocking to see a being of your power be so weak, Miss Bradley."  
  
Torey looked up at the man before her. Quite well dressed, he looked to her with a knowing smirk on his face. He extended his hand to her.  
  
The girl looked at his hand, and spat at his feet. "I don't have any power. And whatever you want, I'm not interested."  
  
The man withdrew his hand, pulling a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket. "I suggest you listen, Miss Bradley. You may find my proposal most interesting. I will leave the decision up to you, of course. And you will be commissioned, handsomely at that. All I ask is one little thing."  
  
Her ears perked up. Money. She needed that. Turning her body toward him, she answered. "What do you want?"  
  
He took a long drag on his cigarette. "Mutants, child. They are nothing mo than a plague. It is unfortunate, but you know this first hand. The true horror mutants can wreak upon the world. And humans are out and out defenseless against this."  
  
Torey thought over his words. What right did mutants have to exist in this world? A world not made for them, but for humans. Mutants walked the earth, tainting the gene pool. What right did they have? Torey felt her skin crawl as she understood now the mutant problem. It WAS a problem. And she was ashamed to be a part of it.  
  
The man continued. "A young mutant has become a problem for me. It doesn't matter how or what. His name is Davis Cameron. I would like you to.....take care of him for me."  
  
Kill him? He wanted her to kill him? Could she do it? Could she seriously take someone else's life, someone she didn't even know?  
  
"Again, you will be compensated. Quite well. And, I would like to remind you that currently you are a fugitive. You really have no other choice. I only want you for this one job, and then we never have to speak again." He flicked the butt into the doorway. "DO we have a deal, Miss Bradley?" He extended his hand.  
  
"Don't call me that," the girl looked at him hatefully. "Don't EVER call me that."  
  
"Then, what would you prefer, child?"  
  
Torey took the mans hand, pulling herself up from the ground. She dusted herself off, and looked him in the eye. "Call me Current."  
  
THE END  
  
~&~  
  
*Sigh* Yes, That is the end of 647d12. But, I DO have plans for a sequel. When it happens, I have no idea. But I would like to, eventually write the sequel. 


End file.
